Bittersweet Symphony
by fire-and-ice.die-phoenixe
Summary: Tja was gibt's zu sagen? HPDM und noch ein paar Andere, es ist auf alle Fälle Dark!Harry, dass heißt Dumbi ist der Böse und Voldi der Liebe...lest einfach selbst
1. Kapitel 00

Bittersweet Symphony

Also das hier ist jetzt also meine erste Fanfic. ganz aufgeregt ist Ich hoffe ihr köpft mich nicht dafür, was ich fabriziert habe und wenn es euch nicht gefällt, dann seit bitte gnädig mit mir es ist ja schließlich meine erste ff. Ich lass euch jetzt mal mit meinem Geschwafel in ruhe. Viel Spaß noch beim lesen.

Kapitel 00

Keuchend schrak Harry aus seinem Schlaf. Er hatte einen Alptraum gehabt, wie so oft in der Zeit, in der er bei den Dursleys war.

Harry setzte sich in seinem Bett auf, ging ins Bad und spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Er besah sich im Spiegel und musste feststellen, dass er fürchterlich aussah. Sein Gesicht war wie zusammengefallen, sein Körper übersäht mit Wunden und seine Haut hatte jegliche Farbe verloren. 'Ist auch kein Wunder.' dachte er sich, schließlich wurde er jeden Tag von Dudley, seinen Freunden und Vernon zusammengeschlagen und von Petunia wurde er auch noch mit Arbeit zugeschüttet. Erschwerend hinzukam, dass sie ihm auch fast nichts zu essen gaben. Alles was ihm blieb waren die Reste ihres Essens und auch die vielen nicht besonders groß aus, da Dudley immer alles aufaß. Daher schlich er sich des Öfteren nachts in die Küche um sich etwas zu essen zu holen, doch sein Onkel erwischte ihn meist dabei und er bekam dafür Prügel. Im Großen und Ganzen war er ein menschliches Wrack. Nachdem er einen letzten Blick auf sein Spiegelbild geworfen hatte, ging er wieder zurück in sein Zimmer, legte sich in sein Bett und schlief auch kurz darauf ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte er schon sehr früh auf, zumindest für seine Verhältnisse. Es war 7.00 Uhr. Schnell eilte er hinunter in die Küche um das Frühstück für seine Verwandten zu machen, da sie, wie er sie kannte, bald aufstehen würden und wenn das Essen dann nicht auf dem Tisch stand, es sicher Ärger geben würde.

Kaum war er damit fertig, kamen auch schon die Dursleys hinunter. Sie setzten sich an den Tisch und warteten darauf, dass er alles servierte, bekam aber vorher noch eine Ohrfeige von seinem Onkel, weil das Frühstück noch nicht auf dem Tisch stand, als sie die Küche betraten. Sobald er mit dem Tischdecken fertig, sollte er auch noch die Post hereinholen, was er auch sofort tat. Auf dem Weg zurück zur Küche sah er die Briefe durch und entdeckte zu seinem Erstaunen einen Brief, der an ihn adressiert war. Er sah ihn sich genauer an und stellte fest, dass es ein Brief aus Hogwarts war. Schnell versteckte er ihn in seiner Hosentasche und betrat dann die Küche. Sogleich wurde er mit einer Ohrfeige für's lange Warten bestraft und ging dann nach oben in sein Zimmer. Harry holte den Brief aus seiner Hosentasche und betrachtete ihn wehmütig.

Er hatte in den Ferien nicht einen Brief von seinen Freunden bekommen, noch nicht einmal an seinem Geburtstag und auch von Dumbledore hatte er keine Antwort erhalten, obwohl er ihm mehrere Briefe geschrieben hatte, in denen er meinte, dass er es nicht mehr aushalten würde und schilderte wie schlimm ihn seine Verwandten zurichteten. Und plötzlich breitete sich Wut ihn ihm aus. Wut über seine 'Freunde', da sie ihn anscheinend vergessen hatten, Wut über Dumbledore, der ihn einfach nicht beachtete und ihn hier bei seinen Peinigern ließ.

/Wie Kann er mir das nur antun? Er weiß doch ganz genau, wie schlecht es mir hier geht/

Wutentbrannt öffnete er den Brief und las ihn sich durch.

Sehr geehrter Mr. Potter,

Wir freuen uns, sie hiermit im sechsten Schuljahr begrüßen zu können. Leider muss ich ihnen an dieser Stelle sagen, dass sie und neun Weitere Personen im ersten Jahr die Chance hatten zwischen zwei Häusern zu wählen und das Ministerium beschlossen hat, dass diese Personen sich noch einmal einteilen lassen müssen. Das ist auch der Grund, weshalb dieses Mal keine Liste für ihre Schulutensilien enthalten ist. Dazu bekommen sie noch genug Zeit. Das und weiteres wird ihnen aber alles noch in Hogwarts erläutert werden. Ich wünsche ihnen noch schöne Restfreien.

Das neue Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September und wir freuen uns schon sehr auf ihr Eintreffen.

Minerva McGanagall

(stellvertretende Schulleiterin)

Sofort schoss ihm eine Frage durch den Kopf. /Komme ich jetzt etwa nach Slytherin/

In der verbleibenden Woche bei den Dursleys ließ ihn diese Frage nicht mehr in Ruhe und auch die Wut gegenüber Dumbledore und seinen Freunden in ihm stieg immer mehr, da sie ihn hier einfach mit seinen, auf ihn einprügelnden Verwandten, im Stich ließen.

In King's Cross angekommen, machte er sich sofort auf den Weg zum Gleis 9 ¾. Es war noch alles leer, wahrscheinlich war er der Erste.

Schnell stieg er ein, was sich mit seinem Koffer als sehr schwer erwies, da er völlig kraftlos aus den Ferien zurückgekehrt war.

Er suchte sich ein Abteil am Ende des Zuges und als er seinen Koffer auf die Ablage gehievt hatte, schloss er die Tür. Doch kaum hatte er dies getan, brach er zusammen.


	2. Kapitel 01

So hier ist nun das zweite Kapitel!

Warnung: Slash! Dont like it don't read it. Dark!Harry

Wichtig: Ich gehe nicht nach den Büchern. Dinge können daher anders oder gar nicht geschen sein. Sollte es Ähnlichkeiten zu andern FF's geben, dann waren diese nicht beabsichtigt, das ist alles meinem eigenen Hirn entsprungen.

Beta: Raphaela-San Ich danke dir über alles, denn ohne dich wäre ich vollkommen aufgeschmissen. Danke, danke ,danke! knuddel

Minnilein: Ja, ich weis, aber ich offe du bist dieses mal ein wenig zufriedener mit der länge des Kapitels. Das erte Kapitel sollte nähmlich mal der Prolog sein und außerdem wollte ich euch noch nicht zuviel vorweg nehmen, sonst lohnt es sich ja nicht weiter zu lesen. .

robot boy: So ich habe die Summary etwas umgeschrieben und mir eine Betaleserin gesucht. Ich hoffe, dass du jetzt etwas zufriedener mir mir bist. Obwohl ich ja schon einen Betaleser hatte, aaber nach deinem Kommentar, hat der wohl nicht das gebracht, was er hätte bingen sollen. v.v

Raphaela-San: Ich danke dir hier an dieser stlee nocheinmal. Ich wüsste wirklich nicht, was ich ohne dich machen würde. drück

kathiebell01: Ich freu mich echt, dass die Story gefällt. Lass dich überrschen, was noch alles passieren wird, aber deine wünscher schein Erfüllung zu bekommen, schau einfach mal beim nächsten Kapitel rein, sobald es kommt. Vielleichtgeht deinWunsch um Harrys Haus ja in Erfüllug, wer weis das schon was meine Hand so alles praktieziert

Ich wünsche ecuh noch viel spaß beim lesen!

Kapitel 01

Nach ungefähr einer halben Stunde wurde die Abteiltür wieder geöffnet und drei völlig geschockte Personen standen darin. Sie sahen auf den Jungen der vor ihnen lag und auf dessen Wunden, die sein hoch gerutschter Pullover frei gab. Eine der drei Personen fasste sich als Erste wieder und ging auf den noch immer bewusstlos am Boden liegenden Jungen zu.

Er kniete sich vor ihm hin und hob ihn sanft hoch. In diesem Moment fing Harry langsam an sich zu regen. Es war ein leises schmerzvolles Stöhnen von ihm zu vernehmen.

Er spürte wie er sanft auf etwas Weicheres gelegt wurde als, den Boden auf dem er zusammengebrochen war.

Harry wusste im ersten Moment nicht wo er war, doch dann kam langsam die Erinnerung an das Geschehene zurück.

Er war hier im Hogwarts-Express, in seinem Abteil umgekippt.

Also musste ihn hier jemand gefunden haben.

Der Schwarzhaarige versuchte langsam seine Augen zu öffnen um zu sehen, wer ihn gefunden hatte und was er, sah versetzte ihm einen Schock. Vor ihm stand doch tatsächlich Draco Malfoy. Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Draco Malfoy, der ihn sonst immer nur verspottet hatte und ihm das Leben schwer machte, stand nun vor ihm und hatte ihm geholfen, blickte ihn sogar besorgt an.

Er sah sich weiter um und entdeckte noch die zwei Anderen, die noch immer in der Abteiltür standen. Den einen kannte er, es war Blaise Zabini. Doch der Andere war ihm unbekannt, er war in ihrem Alter, also musste er neu auf der Schule sein. Dieser Junge hatte schulterlanges, schwarzes Haar, war ungefähr 1,80m groß und gut gebaut. Doch am schönsten waren seine grünen Augen, die durch seine blasse Haut und schwarzen Haare regelrecht hervorstachen. Er kannte niemanden, außer sich selbst, der solch grüne Augen hatte.

Harry versuchte sich aufzusetzen, was ihm auch unter Schmerzen gelang.

Als er saß schloss er erstmal die Augen und versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Ihm war noch immer etwas schwindelig. Harry wollte gerade etwas sagen, als ihm schon das Wort abgeschnitten wurde.

"Wer hat dir das angetan? Wer hat dich so zusammengeschlagen?" In der Stimme war Besorgnis zu hören.

Er hatte diese noch nie zuvor gehört, also schloss er darauf, dass sie dem Unbekannten gehörte, ganz sicher, konnte er es jedoch nicht sagen, da er ja immer noch die Augen geschlossen hatte.

Die Stimme war dunkel und zugleich beruhigend und sanft. Einfach wundervoll.

Langsam öffnete Harry seine Augen und sah den Unbekannten an.

"Warum sollte ich dir das sagen? Ich kenn' dich ja noch nicht mal.", antwortete er bissig. Er wollte nicht darüber sprechen.

Und überhaupt ging es niemanden etwas an, was mit ihm geschehen war.

"Warum? Weil ich mir Sorgen um dich mache und dir helfen will, darum." Mit diesen Worten ging er vor Harry in die Hocke und sah ihm tief in die Augen. "Ich weiß, du kennst mich nicht, aber bitte lass mich dir helfen. Und damit der erste Schritt zum kennen lernen gelegt ist; mein Name ist Aiden."

"Warum solltest du mir helfen wollen? Ich bin es nicht wert, dass mir jemand hilft. Ich bin ein Nichts, eine Missgeburt, die es nicht wert ist zu leben."

Die anderen sahen ihn geschockt an. Was war nur mit diesem Jungen hier vor ihnen passiert, dass er so etwas von sich gab?

Langsam kam wieder leben in Draco und auch er hockte sich nun vor Harry und nahm seine Hand.  
"Wer sagt so etwas? Natürlich bist du es wert zu leben."

"Warum sagt ihr solche Dinge? Du selbst hast mir doch Jahre lang vor Augen geführt, dass ich es nicht wert bin. Hast mir das Leben schwer gemacht. Aber nicht nur du, auch meine Verwandten... Das sind auch die Personen, denen ich die Wunden zu verdanken habe." Den letzten Satz sagte der Gryffindor etwas kleinlaut.

"Was? Deine Verwandten?", fragte Draco geschockt.

Er bekam nur ein Nicken von Harry zur Antwort.

Was mich anbelangt...Ich war sauer auf dich, weil du meine Freundschaft abgeschlagen hast. Ich wollte dich schon zu meinem Freund haben, als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe und ich noch nicht wusste, wer du bist. Und da du mich dann immer ignoriert hast, habe ich eine Möglichkeit gesucht deine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Und die war nun mal dich zu ärgern. Dadurch habe ich gelernt, hinter deine Maske aus Fröhlichkeit zu blicken. Ich weiß, dass du nicht der Junge bist, der du zu sein scheinst. Du bist nicht dieser fröhliche, immer lächelnde Junge. Und das will ich ändern, ich will dich wieder aus ganzem Herzen lachen sehen, dich einfach nur glücklich sehen. Und deswegen bitte ich dich darum, mit mir noch einmal einen Neuanfang zu machen und dich mir zu offenbaren, dass ich dir helfen kann."

Während Draco sprach, sah er Harry tief in die Augen und dieser konnte die Wahrheit der Worte Dracos spüren. Der Schwarzhaarige blickte Draco eine Weile nur stumm an. Während dieser Zeit setzte sich auch der Hogwarts-Express in Bewegung.

"Gut, lass uns einen Neuanfang machen" Sagte er dann schließlich und reichte ihm seine Hand. "Hi, ich bin Harry Potter. Es freut mich euch kennen zu lernen.", meinte er lächelnd.

Draco nahm seine Hand und lächelte ihn an.

„Hi, mein Name ist Draco Malfoy. Es freut mich ebenfalls dich kennen zu lernen."

"Mich auch" kam es nun von Blaise, der jetzt zum ersten Mal was sagte.

"Mein Name ist übrigens Blaise Zabini." Auch ihm reichte Harry seine Hand, die dankend angenommen wurde.

Jetzt drehte sich Harry zu Aiden und schenkte auch ihm ein ehrliches Lächeln.  
"Mein Name ist Aiden Riddle-Slytherin, der Sohn von Tom Riddle, hier in Hogwarts heiße ich aber Aiden Nireth." Sagte er ihm lächelnd.

Harry, der erst eine kleine Weile brauchte um zu realisieren, was Aiden eben gesagt hatte, sah ihn nun geschockt an.  
"Nein..." brachte er nur mit zitternder Stimme heraus. Aber nicht nur seine Stimme zitterte, sondern sein ganzer Körper zitterte vor Angst.

Aiden wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Harry aufsprang und davon laufen wollte.

Aber der Andere war schneller, er hielt ihm am Handgelenk fest und drehte ihn zu sich um.

Er stand Harry gegenüber und blickte ihm tief in seine smaragdfarbenen Augen.  
"Harry, ich will dir nichts tun, deswegen will ich auch mit offenen Karten spielen. Es stimmt, ich bin Toms Sohn, aber weder ich noch er wollen dir etwas tun. Bitte glaube mir."

"Warum sollte ich dir glauben? Tom, nein Voldemort, wollte mich schon so oft umbringen und da soll ich dir jetzt glauben, dass er mir nichts tun will!", kam es aufgebracht von Harry.

"Harry, mein Vater wollte dich noch nie umbringen.", sagte Aiden in einem beruhigenden Ton um sein Gegenüber wieder etwas ruhiger werden zu lassen.

"Und warum hatte er mich schon so oft angegriffen?" Er war immer noch sehr aufgebracht.  
"Beruhige dich erst einmal, Harry. Bitte. Dann werde ich es dir erklären. Okay?"

"Okay, ich werds versuchen…"

Tatsächlich wurde der Schwarzhaarige auch erstaunlich schnell wieder etwas ruhiger.

Aiden wollte gerade zur Antwort ansetzen, als ihm von Blaise das Wort abgeschnitten wurde.  
"Warte Aiden, wir sollten erst einmal Harrys Wunden heilen, bevor du ihm das sagst.

Es wird wohl ein verdammt großer Schock"  
Ein Nicken von Aiden und Harry als Bestätigung.

Jetzt wandte sich Blaise dem Verletzten zu.  
"Bitte setz dich hin Kleiner und zieh deinen Pullover aus."  
Harry tat wie ihm geheißen. Blaise kramte unterdessen in seinem Koffer nach Heiltränken.

Draco und Aiden, die jede Bewegung des Griffindors mit Argusaugen verfolgten, keuchten auf, als dieser gerade seinen Pullover auszog. Sein ganzer Oberkörper war mit Wunden und Narben übersäht.

Harry sah sie verwundert an.  
"Ich dachte ihr hättet meine Wunden schon gesehen?"  
"Ja, das haben wir, aber da haben wir nur ein kleines Stück gesehen. Wir hätten nicht gedacht, dass es so ein Ausmaß hat. Und außerdem hat man da noch nicht gesehen, wie dürr und abgemagert du bist.", kam es leicht geistesabwesend von Aiden.

Blaise, der mit den Tränken fertig war, drehte sich wieder zu ihnen um und sah geschockt auf Harry. Er hätte zwar mit ein paar Wunden gerechnet, aber nicht mit so etwas. Deswegen drehte Blaise sich auch noch einmal um, um noch ein paar Tränke heraus zu holen.

Er reichte Harry diese, der sie dankbar annahm.

"Trink die und dann geht es dir auch in ein paar Minuten wieder besser.

Danach können wir alles klären, was jetzt noch offen steht. Okay?"

Harry nickte nur und nahm die Tränke nacheinander zu sich. Blaise schmierte ihm ein paar Heilsalben auf die Wunden. Harry verzog dabei kein einziges Mal das Gesicht. Er zog seinen Pullover wieder an und nach wenigen Minuten ging es ihm auch wirklich wieder besser.

Obwohl er vor Hunger und Müdigkeit gleich wieder umfallen hätte können, riss er sich zusammen. Es gab jetzt erst einmal Wichtigeres zu tun.

Harry blickte zu Aiden.

"Also Aiden, sag mir, warum Tom mich immer angegriffen hat, wenn er mich noch nie umbringen wollte. Ich versteh' das nicht."

"Gut ich werde es dir erklären, aber ich fürchte, du wirst es mir eh nicht glauben. Ich konnte es ja auch nicht fassen."

Er machte eine kurze Pause und sah Harry an.

"Ich hatte damals einen Bruder, einen Zwillingsbruder, um genau zu sein. Als wir ein Jahr alt waren wurde er entführt, von Dumbledore. Er versuchte, auch mich zu entführen, aber Vater konnte mich noch retten. Er hat alles versucht, um auch meinen Bruder zu retten, aber er hatte es nicht geschafft. Vater und Dad haben ihn überall gesucht und auch gefunden, er wurde zu einem Ehepaar gegeben. Es waren die Potters. Vater wollte ihnen verständlich machen, dass er meinen Bruder wieder haben wollte, aber sie gaben nicht nach und wollten ihn nicht wieder hergeben. Daraufhin brachte Vater sie um. Er wollte seinen kleinen Sohn wieder mit nach Hause nehmen, aber er wurde von Dumbledore und seinen Gefolgsleuten daran gehindert, da sie ihn aus dem Hinterhalt angriffen. Er schaffte es noch gerade so nach Hause zu kommen, er wäre damals fast dabei gestorben. Danach musste Vater sich erst einmal regenerieren und danach ging die Suche nach meinem Bruder weiter und in eurem ersten Schuljahr sind wir dann fündig geworden, doch wir kamen Jahre lang nicht an ihn ran. Er wurde gegen uns aufgehetzt..." Hier brach er ab und sah Harry tief und fest in die Augen.  
"S-soll das etwa heißen, dass ich dein lang gesuchter Bruder bin?" Fragte er geschockt.  
"Ja, das soll es.", antwortete Aiden nickend.

Eine einzelne Träne bahnte sich ihren Weg über Harrys Gesicht. "Das...das kann nicht sein. Woher wisst ihr das überhaupt und wieso sollte Dumbledore so etwas machen?" Er konnte es nicht glauben. Er sollte der Sohn von Voldemort sein? Der Sohn des Mannes, der ihn Jahre lang versucht hatte umzubringen?

"Wir haben eine Blutanalyse gemacht. Es war ja schließlich nicht schwer an dein Blut zu kommen, da du ja andauernd in der Krankenstation warst. Und was ich dir noch sagen muss, du bist kein Mensch, sondern ein Elb-Vampirmix. Und falls du mir immer noch nicht glauben willst, dann schau mal auf deinen Oberarm, da hast du ein Tatoo in Form eines Eisphönix'."

"I-ich soll ein was sein? Ein Elb-Vampirmix? Und woher weißt du das mit dem Tatoo? Das wissen noch nicht mal meine 'besten' Freunde. Und außerdem hab ich es doch unter einem Illusionszauber versteckt"

"Ja, du bist ein Elb-Vampirmix und ich weiß das, weil ich das selbe habe. Wir haben es zu unserer Geburt erhalten. Bitte glaube mir."  
"...Gut, ich glaube dir, Aiden...aber warum sagt ihr mir das erst jetzt, wenn ihr es doch schon seit Jahren wisst?"

"Wir haben ja immer versucht, an dich ranzukommen, was aber sehr schwer war, da du ja in Gryffindor warst. Vater ist fast jedes Jahr nach Hogwarts gekommen und hat versucht mit dir zu reden, aber irgendwie ist immer etwas dazwischen gekommen und außerdem hat dich Dumbledore ja immer gegen Vater aufgehetzt.", antwortete Aiden.

Plötzlich kam eine unbändige Wut auf Dumbledore in Harry auf. Er hielt ja schon in den Ferien nichts mehr von ihm, aber jetzt hatte er ihn vollkommen abgehakt. Er hatte ihn jahrelang belogen, ihn von seiner Familie entführt und ihn gegen seinen eigenen Vater aufgehetzt. Auch die anderen bemerkten, dass es in Harry vor Wut tobte, er sprühte ja nur so vor schwarzer Magie. Und im nächsten Moment fing er auch schon an zu weinen. Er wurde sich klar, dass er schon lange eine Familie haben könnte und er Jahre lang versucht hatte seinen eigenen Vater umzubringen. Harry bekam einen richtigen Heulkrampf, die Gefühle überschlugen ihn regelrecht. Jetzt kam auch wieder die Erinnerung an Sirius' Tod hoch, die er versucht hatte zu verdrängen.

Blaise und Draco waren über diese schnellen Stimmungsschwankungen sehr überrascht, aber Aiden wusste genau, woran das lag. Harrys Elbenblut begann zu erwachen.

Er zog seinen Bruder behutsam in eine Umarmung und versucht ihn zu beruhigen. Dieser schlang auch sofort seine Arme um Aiden und krallte sich an ihm fest.

"Ssch Kleiner, ich bin doch bei dir und Draco und Blaise auch", sprach Aiden auf Harry beruhigend ein.

"Du bist ab jetzt nicht mehr allein, wir lassen dich jetzt nicht mehr allein. Bald siehst du dann auch Vater und Dad, mein Kleiner. Dann hast du eine große Familie, die dich über alles liebt, ja?"

Sanft strich er Harry über den Rücken. Dieser hörte seinem Bruder zu und beruhigte sich auch wieder, aber ließ ihn nicht los. Er brauchte jetzt jemanden, der ihn beschützte, einfach nur im Arm hielt und tröstete. Das wusste Aiden auch und so zog er seinen Kleinen noch näher an sich ran.

"Endlich habe ich eine Familie." Sagte Harry glücklich und löste sich von Aiden.  
"Eine Familie, die dich über alles liebt, Kleiner." meinte Aiden und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.  
Harry nickte und genoss die sanfte Berührung seines Bruders.

Er glaubte ihm schon seit er das Tatoo erwähnt hatte, denn es wusste niemand davon. Noch nicht einmal Dumbledore. Doch er brauchte einfach nochmal eine Bestätigung. Es war alles so unwirklich. Und er brauchte jetzt auch noch eine Weile, um das verkraften zu können.

Plötzlich kam ihm etwas in den Sinn.  
"Warum sehe ich dann James Potter so ähnlich? Und wenn wir Zwillinge sind, Aiden, warum sehe ich dir dann nicht ähnlich?"  
"Ganz einfach. Über dich wurde ein sehr starker Illusions- und Blockadezauber verhängt. Aber wenn der Blockadezauber gebrochen ist, dann würde sich der Illusionszauber von allein aufheben, weil du dann erwachen würdest. Und wenn ich mich nicht täusche, dann wirst du ein Elb. Vielleicht ist bei dir sogar noch ein weinig Elfenblut im Spiel. Soweit ich weiß, hat Dad Elfenblut in sich, nur ist es nicht erwacht.

Aber ich frag mich, wer so einen starken Bannzauber über dich verhängt haben könnte, ohne dass er ihn jedes Jahr hätte erneuern müssen."  
"Ich würde sagen, dass es Dumbledore war."  
"Nein, der kann es nicht gewesen sein, Harry. Dazu ist nicht einmal Dumbledore in der Lage. Du bist viel zu stark für ihn."  
"Und was ist, wenn er ihn jedes Jahr erneuert? Wäre er dazu in der Lage? Ich meine, er rief mich im Jahr schon mehrere Male grundlos zu sich. Einfach nur um zu reden, oder wie ich es bezeichnen würde, zum ausquetschen. Und meist konnte ich mich danach nicht mehr an das Geschehene erinnern. So, als ob mir ein Stückchen im Gedächtnis fehlen würde..." Der kleine Schwarzhaarige klang sehr nachdenklich.

"Du hast recht und wie ich sehe scheint der Bann nach zu lassen." kam Aidens leicht belustige Antwort darauf.  
"Wie kommst du denn darauf?"  
"Na ganz einfach, Kleiner." mischte sich jetzt Draco mit ein. "Vorhin hast du nur so vor schwarzer Magie gesprüht und außerdem wandelt sich schon die ganze Zeit dein Aussehen. Schon seit wir dich gefunden haben. Ist dir das denn immer noch nicht aufgefallen? Deine Haare zum Beispiel...sie sind nicht mehr schulterlang sondern bereits hüftlang. Na ja, dass deine Gesichtszüge femininer geworden sind kann dir ja nicht aufgefallen sein, aber das mit deinen Haaren schon."

Harry sah entgeistert an sich herunter. Seine Haare waren tatsächlich hüftlang. Dann schaute er in das breit grinsende Gesicht seines Bruders, der just in diesem Moment einen Spiegel erscheinen ließ. Harry sah ungläubig in diesen hinein. Er hatte keine Ähnlichkeit mehr zu James Potter. Das Einzige, was noch an sein früheres -Ich- erinnerte, waren seine grünen Augen und seine Narbe, die aber auch schon am verblassen war. Sein Haar sah aus wie schwarze Seide und es schimmerte grün, wenn Licht darauf fiel.

"Warum hab' ich so langes Haar und du nicht? Und vor allem; Warum sehe ich fast so aus wie ein Mädchen und du nicht? Ich sehe aus wie du in Mädchengestalt."  
"Das, mein süßes Brüderchen, liegt daran, dass ich ein Vampir bin und du höchstwahrscheinlich ein Elb mit Elfveranlagungen."  
"Hast du nicht gesagt, dass ich ein Elb-Vampir-Mix bin und nicht ein Elb mit Elfveranlagungen?"  
"Ja, schon, aber bei dir ist nur das Elbenblut erwacht und bei mir das Vampirblut. Und bei dir ist wahrscheinlich auch noch Dads Elfenblut erwacht. Bei ihm ist es allerdings nicht erwacht, aber er trägt es trotzdem in sich und kann es so auch vererben, was er wie man sieht bei dir getan hat."

Harry ließ ein frustriertes Seufzen verlauten. "Warum ist das Leben nur immer so gemein zu mir?"  
"Wieso denn gemein? Du bist doch total süß und knuffig."  
Harry sagte nichts mehr dazu. Er war einfach nur beleidigt.

"Hey, jetzt sei doch nicht gleich sauer. Du bist nun mal süß. Ich würde sagen, dass dir einfach keiner widerstehen kann, bei so einem süßen Aussehen. Da wird sicherlich selbst Vater weich."

Bei dieser Aussage wurde Harry ganz rot im Gesicht. So offen hat noch nie jemand über sein Aussehen gesprochen –zumindest nicht im positiven Sinne-.  
Plötzlich wurde er von Draco umarmt.

"So bist du ja noch dreimal so süß. Es steht dir richtig, wenn du rot wirst." Raunte er ihm ins Ohr, was Harry einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.

"Bitte lass das, Draco."  
"Warum?"  
"Ich...ich weiß auch nicht...", sagte Harry kleinlaut  
"Na siehst du. Du bist nun mal süß, da kann man nun mal nicht anders als dich zu umarmen."

Der kleine Elb sah verblüfft auf den blonden Slytherin. So kannte er ihn gar nicht. Er war hier so viel offener und befreiter.

"Was ist denn mir dir passiert, Draco? Du bist irgendwie ganz anders als sonst…"

"Das liegt nur daran, dass ich hier unter Freunden bin. Unter anderen setze ich immer eine kalte und unnahbare Maske auf. Genau so, wie du immer eine Maske aus Fröhlichkeit trägst. Ich kann ehrlich gesagt gar nicht verstehen, wie deine ach so tollen Freunde das nicht mitbekommen haben können. Man hat dir deine Qualen richtig ansehen können. Wir wissen, dass du nicht dieser fröhliche Junge bist, für den du dich ausgibst."  
"Woher weist du denn das jetzt schon wieder?" Kam es verblüfft von Harry. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass jemand hinter seine Maske blicken konnte.  
"Ganz einfach." So Blaise. "Dein Lächeln hat deine Augen niemals erreicht. Man sagt ja, dass die Augen die Spiegel der Seelen seien und du bist wohl der Beweis dafür. Deine Augen zeigen den Schmerz deiner Seele"  
Harry blickte ihn traurig an. Es stimmte, was sie sagten. Seine Seele schrie vor Schmerz und rief nach Hilfe, doch bis jetzt hatte es noch niemand gehört. Vielleicht würden ihm ja Draco, Blaise und Aiden helfen können. Den ersten Schritt hatten sie ja bereits geschafft und die Schreie seiner Seele gehört.

tbc

Und wie hat es euch gefallen bitte schreibt mir ein Review!


	3. Kapitel 02

Sooooooooo, Ich hatte hier ja schon einen kleien Vorgeschmack auf dieses Kapitel hochgeladen...hier ist nun der rest!

Ich danke ech für die vielen Kommentare. Die sind echt aufbauend und spornen mich immer wieder zum weiterschreiben an!

VIELEN DANK!

Ich hoffe ihr reißt mir nicht den Kopf ab, für den mist, den mein Gehirn mal wieder produziert hat.

Warnung: Slash

Himweis: Ich halte mich nicht an die Bücher. Ich biege mir alles so zurecht, wie ich es brauche.

Disclaimmer: Die Charas gehören nicht mir sondern J. K. Rowling, zumindest die meisten, denn einige hab' ich mir auch selbst dazu gedacht.

Beta: Raphaela-san

INFO: Schreibt mir bitte, was ihr euch noch für die zukünftigen Kapitel wünscht. Ich versuche eure wünsch so gut es geht mit einzubringen! Natürlich werde ich mich trotzdem noch an meinen roten Faden halten, aber ich dachte mir ne FF mal nach euren wünschen zu gestalten, das wäre doch auch mal was! Also bitte schreibt mir eure Gedanken! Ich wüde mich riesig freuen!

viel Spaß!

die Phoenixe / Eisphoenix

Kapitel 02

Doch er wollte jetzt nicht daran denken, nicht wieder in ein tiefes Loch fallen aus dem er nicht wieder heraus kam. Ihm war so etwas schon zweimal passiert. Das erste Mal nach Sirius' Tod. Er gab sich die Schuld daran, und das tat er immer noch. Seine 'Freunde' versuchten zwar ihn wieder aufzumuntern, aber es gelang ihnen nicht. Wie auch, sie verstanden seine Gefühle ja nicht. Wäre er damals nicht in die Falle von Voldemort gegangen, dann wäre Sirius jetzt auch noch am Leben.

'Aber Moment mal, wenn Tom, mir damals im Ministerium gar nichts tun wollte, warum musste Sirius dann durch diesem Torbogen fallen? Tom wollte mich doch nur zu sich zurückholen, da musste er Sirius doch gar nicht umbringen...Ich versteh das alles nicht mehr, das ist alles so verwirrend... Sirius, ich wünschte du wärst jetzt bei mir.'

So tief in seine Gedanken versunken bemerkte er nicht, wie er anfing zu weinen. Aber dafür die drei Anderen, die noch mit in dem Abteil saßen. An einen von ihnen wurden sogar seine Gedanken gesendet. An Aiden. Und dieser sah ihn Teils traurig Teils entschuldigend an.

Harry Schreckte aus seinen Gedanken, als er merkte, wie ihn zwei Arme an einen anderen starken Körper zogen und ihn sanft an diesen drückten. Als er aufsah, blickte er in zwei eisgraue Augen.

"Hey Kleiner, was ist denn passiert?" Vorsichtig strich Draco Harry eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht hinters Ohr. "Warum weinst du?"

"Was!" Verschreckt tastete Harry sein Gesicht ab und bemerkte, dass er wirklich weinte. "Oh! Das habe ich gar nicht bemerkt... Ich hab an Sirius gedacht, da muss es wohl so über mich gekommen sein."

Auch Draco und Blaise sahen den Kleinsten von ihnen jetzt Teils traurig Teils entschuldigend an. Sie wussten was mit Sirius wirklich passiert war, doch sie durften es ihm leider nicht sagen. Es war ihnen verboten worden.

Und sie hielten sich an dieses Gebot.

"Es tut mir leid, Harry" Blaise und Aiden waren sich nicht sicher, ob er sich nun bei Harry dafür entschuldigte, dass er ihm nicht sagen konnte, was wirklich mit Sirius los war, oder ob er ihm sein Beileid aussprach.

In dem Moment als Draco Harry die Tränen aus den Augen strich und ihn wieder in seine Arme schloss, öffnete Ron die Abteiltür und trat zusammen mit Hermine ein.  
Sie beobachteten die Szene einen Moment, erkannten jedoch nicht WER da in den Armen des Blonden lag.

"Na, Malfoy, hast du dir wieder eine Kleine aus der Ersten geschnappt? Du tust mir ja richtig leid, Kleine. Lass doch die Finger von diesem dummen Frettchen. Du machst dir an ihm nur deine zarten Fingerchen dreckig. Komm lieber zu mir und lass dich mal richtig verwöhnen."

Das Erste, was Ron stutzig machte, als er seine Rede beendete, war, dass Malfoy nichts entgegen brachte, sondern nur auf das 'Mädchen' vor ihm einsprach. Das Andere war, dass die beiden Anderen sich duckten. Den einen kannte er, Blaise Zabini, wenn er sich richtig erinnerte. Der Andere war ihm unbekannt, das musste wohl einer der Neuen sein. Merkwürdig war nur, dass er dem 'Mädchen' unglaublich ähnlich sah und die selben Augen wie Potter hatte.

Ron wurde aus seinen Beobachtungen gerissen, als ihn das 'Mädchen' zuckersüß ansprach...

"Weißt du, Ron..."

"Woher kennst du meinen Namen." unterbrach er ,sie'.

Das schwarzhaarige ,Mädchen' drehte sich jetzt langsam zu ihm um, darauf bedacht nicht gleich an die Decke zu gehen.

"Erstens geht es dich im Moment noch nichts an, woher ich deinen Namen kenne, Ronald Weasley. Zweitens, unterbrich mich nicht, wenn ich mit dir rede. Drittens: Ich bin nicht mit DRACO", den Namen betonte er besonders, da er es nicht leiden konnte, wenn man seine Freunde beleidigte, "zusammen, wie du fälschlicherweise angenommen hast. Viertens frag ich mich wie du nur auf diese einfach abartige Idee gekommen bist, Weasley, dass ich auch nur ansatzweise daran denken könnte mit dir ins Bett zu gehen. Da würde ich mir doch glatt meine Finger dreckig machen, wenn ich dich anfassen würde. Was hast du mir schon zu bieten. Außerdem wird es dir deine Freundin sicher nicht gut heißen, dass du mich angebaggert hast. Nicht wahr Hermine?"

Als Antwort bekam Harry nur ein abfälliges Schnauben seitens Hermine, die Ron einen ziemlich giftigen Blick zuwarf.

"Na also, Ron, da siehst du es. Deine kleine Freundin ist von deiner Neigung auch nicht begeistert."

"Was heißt hier Neigung? Was meinst du damit, Süße?" unterbrach er Harry erneut.

Dieser zog blitzschnell seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Rons Kehle. "Was habe ich gesagt? Du sollst mich nicht unterbrechen. Du kannst von Glück reden, dass ich kein Aufsehen erregen will, sonst würdest du jetzt sicher nicht hier stehen.", zischte Rons gegenüber eiskalt, dass allen vor Angst ein Schauer den Rücken runter lief. "Noch einmal und du bist-" er konnte den Satz nicht zu ende führen, da ein fürchterlicher Schmerz seine Glieder durchfuhr und er zu Boden sank.

"Halt deine Klappe, du elendiges Biest. Und rühr Ron nicht noch einmal an. Los Ron, lass uns von hier verschwinden, wir müssen noch dieses verdreckte Potterbalg suchen. Gott, wie ich den hasse. Warum muss Dumbledore uns nur so etwas antun!" Am Anfang fauchte sie noch Harry an, danach verschwand sie mit Ron im Schlepptau aus dem Abteil, bemerkte aber nicht, dass sie so laut redete, dass die vier im Abteil es noch gut verstehen konnten.

Draco war in der Zeit schon auf den am Boden Hockenden zugegangen, um ihn zu stützen. "Hey, ist alles Okay bei dir?"

"Wie würdest du dich nach einem Crucio fühlen?"

"Was? Wieso Crucio? Das war doch ein weißmagischer Fluch?" fragte Blaise entsetzt. Das war gar nicht gut, was der Kleine da erzählte. Er befindet sich gerade in Umwandlung, da sind Verletzungen, das wenigste, was er braucht.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Harry weiter sprach.

"Ja, das stimmt schon, aber Dumbledore hat den Crucio vor einigen Jahren sozusagen neu entwickelt, so dass er auch von Weißmagiern genutzt werden kann. Er wirkt ähnlich, wie der echte Crucio, ist aber noch schlimmer. Es kennt ihn niemand, bis auf Dumbledore und ein paar seiner Anhängsel. Ich habe nur durch Zufall von ihm erfahren."

Die drei starrten ungläubig auf den Jungen vor ihnen.

"Hey jetzt schaut nicht so, man kann sich doch dagegen wehren. Er ist nämlich echt leicht abzublocken, ich hätte es vorhin auch getan, wäre ich nicht so überrascht worden. Lasst uns das einfach vergessen, ja? Ich hätte nämlich noch gern ein paar Fragen von euch beantwortet.", sagte er lächelnd und richtete ich auf.

"Aber du musst doch Schmerzen haben, wenn du sagst, dass der Fluch sogar schlimmer als der Crucio ist."

"Ja, genau, wie kannst du das so einfach runter schlucken und so tun als wäre nichts. Mensch Harry, wir sehen doch wie miserabel es dir geht. Du bist abgemagert, hast wahrscheinlich schon seit Tagen nichts mehr zu essen bekommen, hast Verletzungen woran manch einer sogar gestorben wäre und jetzt wurdest du gerade von einem der wohl gefährlichsten Flüche überhaupt getroffen. Du kannst es uns offen zeigen, wenn es dir schlecht geht, wir sind deine Freunde. Wir wollen dir doch nur helfen, verdammt! Und das können wir nicht tun, wenn du uns nichts sagst. Sag was du brauchst, wenn du Schmerzen hast, sag es uns doch einfach. Bitte! Versteh das doch."

Harry lächelte matt.

"Tja, ihr lasst euch wohl nicht so gut täuschen wie Dumbis Schoßhündchen, was?"

Er wollte sich gerade hin setzen als er spürte, wie seine Beine nachgaben und ihn plötzlich eine erlösende Schwärze umfing; Er war zusammengebrochen.

.,-°'°oO°T°Oo°-,.oO°-x-°Oo.,-°'°oO°T°Oo°-,.

Als Harry wieder aufwachte lag er wieder allein in seinem Abteil auf dem Boden.

,Das war wohl alles nur ein Traum...komisch, das kam mir alles so real vor. Es fühlte sich doch alles so richtig an'

In diesem Moment sehnte sich Harry zurück in seinen Traum und auch seine Schmerzen fing er jetzt wieder an zu spüren. Es war alles so sinnlos. Warum lebte er denn noch? Warum war er hier? Er wäre viel lieber wieder in dieser Traumwelt gefangen. Da hatte er eine Familie und Freunde die sich um ihn kümmerten. Dort gab es alles das wonach er sich so sehr sehnte.

Der Schwarzhaarige setzte sich unter qualvollen Schmerzen auf um aufzustehen und sich dann auf die Bank in dem Abteil nieder zu lassen. Mit stummen Tränen der Verzweiflung versuchte er eine möglicht bequeme und schmerzfreie Position zu finden.

Als er sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, begann er auch seine Umgebung etwas genauer wahr zu nehmen. Der Zug hatte sich noch nicht in Bewegung gesetzt, also waren sie immer noch in London und durch das Fenster strömte viel Gelächter und erheiterte Stimmen herein. Alle freuten sich wieder ihre Freunde, die sie die Ferien über nicht sehen konnten wiederzusehen.

Wieder verspürte den Drang einfach loszuheulen, aber dieses Mal unterdrückte er es.

Seine Freunde hatten ihm die Ferien über keinen einzigen Brief geschickt...es war ja alles so sinnlos geworden.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und es ertönte ein Pfiff und alle stiegen ein.

Die ganze Fahrt über dachte er an nichts anderes. 

Kurz vor der Ankunft erwachte er aus seinen Gedanken und begann sich umzuziehen. Das geschah allerdings unter größten Anstrengungen und er versuchte verzweifelt nicht schmerzerfüllt zu stöhnen.

Kaum dass er sich fertig angezogen und kraftlos zurück auf seinen Platz gesetzt hatte, fuhr der Hogwarts Express auch schon in Hogsmeade ein und kam zum stehen.

Er ließ seinen Koffer wie immer im Zug stehen und trat aus seinem Abteil. Währen er sich zum Ausgang kämpfte, versuchte er in so wenig körperlichen Kontakt wie möglich mit dem anderen Schülern zu kommen.

Auf seinem weg nach draußen viel ihm auf, dass dieses Jahr viel mehr Schüler mitfuhren und es gab sehr viele neue Gesichter, auch in seinem Jahrgang. Wie es schien hatten sie dieses Jahr besuch von einer anderen Schule.

Als er draußen war sah er sich um und sein Blick blieb verwundert an den Kutschen hängen. Sie schienen magisch vergrößert worden zu sein, denn es sah aus, als ob acht Personen statt den üblichen Vier hinein zu passen.

Er stieg in eine noch freie Kutsche und hoffte inständig, dass sich nicht noch jemand zu ihm setzte. Doch dieser Wunsch wurde nicht erhört. Es stiegen nämlich noch sechs Personen hinzu. Vier Jungen und zwei Mädchen.

Drei Personen kannte er bereits. Es waren Draco, Blaise und - ihm stockte der Atem- der Junge aus seinem Traum, der sein Bruder sein sollte, Aiden.

Mit vor Schock geweiteten Augen, starrte er diesen an. Er konnte es nicht fassen, diesen Jungen gab es wirklich. Sollte doch etwas wahres an diesem Traum gewesen sein oder war es bloß purer Zufall? War es vielleicht eine seiner Visionen gewesen?

In seinem Kopf schwirrten tausend Gedanken herum, die sich einfach nicht ordnen ließen.

Er starrte weiterhin auf diesen Jungen und regte sich erst wieder als sich die Kutsche mit einem kräftigen Ruck in Bewegung setzte. Wohl mit einem zu kräftigen Ruck, denn Harry verlor den Halt kippte nach vorn genau in die Arme von Draco, der ich geschickt auffing.

Dieser Sturz und auch die Berührungen Dracos, auch wenn sie noch so sanft waren- ließen ihn schmerzerfüllt aufkeuchen. Kurz tanzten schwarze Punkte vor seinen Augen und er hatte damit zu kämpfen, dass er nicht ohnmächtig wurde, doch diese Blöße wollte er sich nicht geben. Nicht vor so vielen Leuten.

"Geht es? Hast du dir etwas getan?", fragte der Blonde sanft. Man war es gar nicht gewohnt, den sonst so kalten Slytherin in dieser Stimmlage zu hören.  
"Nein, nein, es geht schon." Lüge, gar nichts war in Ordnung, es ging ihm miserabel.

Er rappelte sich so schnell es ihm möglich war, wieder auf und setzte sich zurück auf seinen Platz.

Die anderen ließen keine seiner Bewegungen aus den Augen. Sie hatten auch bemerkt, dass er sich sehr vorsichtig und behutsam bewegte. Sie fragten sich, was mit ihn los war und warum er so grauenvolle Laute von sich gab. Was stimmte mit diesem Jungen nicht?

"Was hast du Kleiner", fragte ihn ein Mädchen, dass etwas älter als er zu sein schien.

Er sah sie an, antwortete aber nicht. Schnell ließ er seine Blick noch ein Mal durch die Kutsche schweifen und sein Blick blieb an dem Jungen aus seinem Traum hängen.  
"Bin ich so interessant, Kleiner?" Der Junge klang recht amüsiert.

"Ja, das bist du. Du kommst mir so bekannst vor. Ich habe dich schon einmal in einem meiner Träume gesehen, glaube ich zumindest.", kam die etwas verunsicherte Antwort darauf.

"Ach wirklich? Dann verrat mir doch bitte deinen Namen, damit ich auch weis, in wessen Träumen ich so herumspuke. Was tu ich denn?"

Harry überlegte ein Weile ob er ihm antworten sollte, da kam die Kutsche auch schon in Hogwarts an. Noch im Aussteigen antwortete er ihm schnell auf seine Frage.  
"Meine Name ist Harry, Harry Potter. Du müsstest mich eigentlich kennen, Bruder."

Geschockt sahen die sechs, dem Jungen hinterher, der im Gedränge der andern Schüler verschwand.

"Woher, weis er, dass er dein Bruder ist, Aiden?", fragte der Vierte noch unbekannte Junge.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung, Frash.", gab dieser geschockt von sich.

"Er ist ein Seher. Er kannte dich wohl aus einer seiner Visionen.", antwortete das andere Mädchen.

"Wahrscheinlich hast du recht."

Damit stiegen auch die Sechs aus und wurden, so wie Harry kurz vor ihnen, eins mit der Menge aus Schülern, die in das Innere der schule gelangen wollten.

In der eingangs Halle angekommen, hörten sie auch schon, wie die laute stimme einer Professorin, die sie dazu aufforderte ruhig zu sein.

"Da nun endlich alle anwesend sind und auch Ruhe eingekehrt ist, kann ich nun endlich beginnen. Einige der Hogwartsschüler haben in ihrem Brief die Mitteilung erhalten neu eingeteilt zu werden, diese und die Schüler der neuen Schule bleiben bitte hier, der Rest begibt sich jetzt in die große Halle.", herrschte sie die Schüler streng an.

Diese taten auch wie ihnen befohlen.

"Sie werden jetzt alle zusammen mit den Erstklässlern eingeteilt, stellt euch, bitte, alle in Zweierreihen auf. Weiteres erfahrt in der Halle von Direktor Dumbledore."  
Auch dies befolgten sie ohne zu murren.

Aiden, Blaise, Draco, Frash und die zwei Mädchen sahen jetzt auch Harry wieder. Dieser stand neben einem rundlichen und eher plumpen Jungen und schien sich mit ihm zu unterhalten.

Harry hatte sich zu Neville gestellt. Er war verwundert darüber, dass dieser auch neu eingeteilt wurde.

"Hey Harry, was ist denn mit dir passiert, du siehst ja schrecklich aus. So dünn und abgemagert." Neville schien wirklich besorgt um den Kleineren.

"Nichts, nur das Übliche, du kennst doch meine Verwandten.", wich er aus. "Mich interessiert eher, warum du auch neu eingeteilt wirst. Ich hätte dich hier nicht erwartet. Zwischen welchen Häusern hattest du denn die Wahl?"

Doch er bekam bereits keine Antwort mehr, denn Professor Dumbledore erhob sich und begann mit seiner all jährlichen Willkommensrede"Liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler, ich heiße euch herzlich zu einem neuen Jahr voller Überraschungen in Hogwarts willkommen. Wie ihr bereits bemerkt haben werdet ist unser Lehrertisch mit mehr Lehrern bestückt als sonst und auch die älteren Jahrgänge sind größer als sonst. Der Grund - das Ministerium hat beschlossen Hogwarts und Nagaoka, eine Schule für magische Wesen, zusammen zu legen. Das ist auch der Grund dafür, warum es eine Neuwahl einiger Hogwartsschüler gibt und warum ihr eure Bücherlisten noch nicht erhalten habt. Alles Andere werde ich euch nach der Einteilung erklären, die dieses mal um einiges länger sein wird als sonst. Minerva bitte fang an."  
Die Schüler waren erstaunt übe die Tatsache, dass Hogwarts mit einer andern Schule zusammen gelegt wurde. Auch waren sie gespannt, wie die neuen Schüler wohl aussahen.  
Prof. McGonagall begann damit die Erstklässler einzuteilen. Das übliche Lied des Hutes zu Anfang des Jahres blieb aus.

"Ashton, Larica", las die Professorin laut vor.

Ein kleines Mädchen mit langen blonden lockigen Haaren kam mit ängstlichen Schritten nach vorn, zaghaft setzte sie sich auf den Hocker und bekam den Hut aufgesetzt. Kurz darauf verkündete selbiger laut: HUFFELPUFF

Der Tisch der Huffelpuffs klatschte laut und das kleine Mädchen eilte auf ihren Haustisch zu.

So ging es weiter, bis sie zu den älteren Schülern ankam.

"Longbottom, Neville"

Genannter trat nach vorn, setze sich und bekam den Hut aufgesetzt.

Die Gryffindors schauten gespannt nach vorn, keiner von ihnen hätte gedacht, das ausgerechnet Neville zur Neuwahl gebeten wurde. Umso überraschter waren sie, als es um Neville plötzlich schwarz aufläutete und er sich zu verändern begann. Er wurde schlank und auch etwas größer, er wirkte nicht mehr so schlaksig, wie vorher und viel anmutiger und erwachsener. Kurz darauf verkündete der Hut: SLYTHERIN

Entsetztes aufkeuchen ging durch die Halle, was war da eben geschehen? Und wie in drei Teufelsnahmen kam Neville bitteschön nach Slytherin? Was war denn in den Hut gefahren!

Dumbledore erhob sich und begann nun zu erklären, was hier eben geschehen war.

"Wie ihr alle sehen konntet erschien ein Licht um Mister Longbottom und er begann sich zu verändern. Nun, das erklärt sich so. Unser Hut hat ein paar neue Eigenschaften errungen, die uns zeigen, was für ein Wesen der jeweilige Schüler ist. Ist er in Mensch geschieht nichts, ist er ein Vampir, so erschein schwarzes Licht, blaues Licht für Meerjungfrauen, Rotes für Veelas, Grünes für Elben, weißes für Elfen und goldenes für Adlige Wesen. Hat sich der jeweilige schon umgewandelt, versteckt sich aber unter einem Illusionszauber, erhält er seine wahre Gestallt. Diese geniale Idee ist auf einen unserer neuen Professoren zurückzuführen. Und nun fahrt bitte mit der Einteilung fort!"  
Neville ging nach der Rede Dumbledores zu seinem neuen Haustisch und setzte sich in die Nähe von Draco Malfoy.

"Als nächstes kommt bitte Aiden Niereht nach vorn."

Nachdem Aiden den Hut aufgesetzt bekam entstand um ihn ebenfalls schwarzes Licht, allerdings waren darin auch Goldschimmer zu erkennen. Veränderungen an seinem Aussehen gab es nicht. Er kam nach Slytherin.

"Frash Snape" der Junge, der mit in der Kutsche gesessen war und dessen Namen Harry bis eben noch nicht gekannt hatte trat nach vor. Dieser war ebenfalls ein Vampir und kam wie die anderen zuvor auch nach Slytherin.

"Lima Warrington", sie war eines der Mädchen aus der Kutsche. Sie hatte braunes langes Haar, das sich um ihren schlanken Körper schlang. Mit einem eleganten Schwung setzte sie sich auf den Hocker. Viele schmachtende Blicke folgten ihr.

Sie bekam den Hut aufgesetzt und weißes Licht erschien kurz darauf. Der Hut verkündete noch, dass sie nach Ravenclaw kam. Danach nahm McGonagall ihr den Hut wieder ab, da sich nichts an ihrem Aussehen veränderte und sie ging auf ihren Haustisch zu.

So ging es weiter. Viele der neuen Schüler kamen nach Slytherin. Das andere Mädchen aus der Kutsche kam nach Huffelpuff und sie stellte sich als Meerjungfrau heraus, wobei sie vorher schwarzes kürzeres Haar hatte, bekam sie jetzt braunes Harr, dass bis zur Hälfte ihres Rückens reichte.

Die Neuzuwählenden verteilten sich gleichmäßig auf die vier Häuser und es was nur noch ein Schüler übrig - Harry.

Als Harry aufgerufen wurde, ward es still in der Halle, man hätte eine Nadel auf den Boden aufschlagen hören können. Niemand hätte damit gerechnet, dass er nicht ein reiner Gryffindor wäre und besonders die Gryffindors selbst, schienen am meisten geschockt. Auch sahen alle, dass dieser schmächtige Junge, sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte.

Er ließ sich auf den Hocker fallen und bekam den Hut übergestülpt. Fast sofort erhallte dessen Stimme in Harrys Kopf.

Ich wusste, ich würde dich wieder zu sprechen bekommen, junger Lord.

/Wie war das? Lord/

Ja, ihr habt euch nicht geirrt, damals im ersten Jahr habe ich es noch nicht gesehen, aber heute kann ich es deutlich spüren und dass ihr euch Gedanken über eure Vision macht.

/Woher weist du das? Weist was das zu bedeuten hat/

Ja, mein kleiner Prinz, ich kenne dessen Bedeutung. Ihr könnt dieser Vision glauben schenken. Ihr saht Dinge, die noch auf euch zukommen werden, nur alle zusammen auf einmal und auch in anderer Form, doch einige Andere, die ihr gesehen habt, entsprachen nicht dem, wie es sich wirklich abgespielt hat.

/Aiden ist also wirklich mein Bruder? Und ich habe auch noch eine Familie/

Ja, das heißt es. Aber ich sollte jetzt wieder zu meiner Aufgebe kommen. Ihr habt drei Wesen in euch vereint. Dies ist sehr selten. In euch verbinden sich ein Vampir, ein Elb und ein Elf und ihr seit der Thronerbe aller drei Völker

In Harrys Innerem regte sich etwas, es schien, als ob das Geschehene erst jetzt, ganz langsam in sein Bewusstsein einströmte. Er begann nun richtig zu begreifen, was man ihm da eigentlich angetan hatte. Es verwirrte ihn allerdings auch ein wenig. Konnten Menschen Gefühle wirklich so gut spielen?

Blöde Frage, natürlich konnten sie das! Er war doch das beste Beispiel dafür.

Die Schüler sahen alle gespannt auf die Szene, die sich davor abspielte. Der Hut hatte noch nie so lang gebraucht einen Schüler einzuteilen.

Es waren schon fast zwei Minuten um, da konnte man plötzlich ein geschocktes aufkeuchen von Potter vernehmen. Kurz darauf umhüllten vier Lichter den Jungen. Schwarz, Weiß, Grün und Gold. Dann begann sich der Schwarzhaarige zu verändern. Er wurde noch zierlicher und sein Aussehen wurde noch femininer. Sein Haar wurde noch dunkler und erhielt einen Grünschimmer, es wuchs bis auf Hüftlänge. Seine Narbe verschwand. Er sah bezaubernd aus. Wie ein schwarzer Engel, ein gefallener Engel. Und würde man nicht wissen, das dieses bildhübsche Wesen ein Junge war würde man meinen vor einem stünde ein Mädchen.  
Harry Potter war nicht mehr mit einem Potter zu vergleichen. Aber dafür sah er einem der Neuengewählten sehr ähnlich. Aiden Niereth.  
Dann rief der Hut laut aus in welches Haus er kommen würde: SLYTHERIN

Alle waren geschockt auch Harry. Er hatte zwar schon damit gerechnet, aber trotzdem konnte er es kaum glauben, dass es wirklich so war.

Als ihm der Hut abgenommen wurde richtete er sich auf, stand aber sehr wackelig auf seinen Beinen.

Alle sahen zu ihm auf und erwarteten schon, dass er zusammenbrach.

Einige standen auf und kamen auf ihn zu, doch er konnte sich auf den Füßen halten.

Auch Dumbledore ging langsam auf Harry zu. Er fasste ihn an der Schulter und fragte ob es ihm gut ginge. Das war der Tropfen, er in Harry das Fass zum überlaufen brachte. Die gesamt angestaute Wut des Schwarzhaarigen brach auf einmal aus.

Er bebte leicht, hielt den Kopf gesenkt und stand noch immer mit dem Rücken zu Dumbledore.

Die Aura um Harry wurde immer dunkler, das bemerkten sogar die Erstklässler. Die Luft im Raum kühlte sich merklich ab und einige Kerzen gingen sogar aus. Die Schüler, vor allem die Jüngeren blickten angsterfüllt hinauf zum Lehrertisch.

Langsam drehte sich der Junge der lebt um und blickte seinem Mentor kalt in das freundlich lächelnde Gesicht.

"Fassen sie mich nie, ich wieder hole nie wieder in meinem Leben an! Haben sie das verstanden!" ,zischte er gefährlich.

Jeder in der Halle konnte ihn hören. Man hätte eine Stecknadel auf den Boden fallen hören, so ruhig war es. Einigen, nein Allen, lief ein kalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter.

Niemand hätte damit gerechnet, dass der Goldjunge Dumbledores diesen jemals so hasserfüllt ansprechen würde.

"Aber mein Junge, was ist denn mit dir los? Ich hab dir doch nichts getan. Warum sprichst du so mit mir?", fragte Dumbledore gespielt verwirrt in die Stille hinein.

"WAS MIT MIR LOS IST?", seine ganze Macht schien zu explodieren, sodass die Gläser auf den Tischen in Tausende von kleinen Splittern zersprangen.. Einige der Schüler schrieen erschrocken auf, doch es wurde niemand Verletzt.

"DAS FRAGEN SIE NOCH? ICH HABE IHNEN DOCH SCHON EINMAL GESAGT, WAS MIT MIR LOS IST. SIE WISSEN GENAU, WAS PASSIERT IST! UND DA FRAGEN SIE NOCH WAS DENN NUR MIT MIR LOS IST? SIE HABEN MIR SO UNENDLICH WEH GETAN, DAS IST LOS! Sie haben mir nicht geholfen, als ich ihre Hilfe mehr denn je brauchte. Ich bin so enttäuscht von ihnen. Ich habe ihnen doch gesagt, dass meine Verwandten mir weh tun, warum haben sie denn nichts unternommen?"

Am Anfang schrie Harry Dumbledore noch an doch am Ende kniete er weinend vor dem Mann, dem er jahrelang vertraut hatte.

"Ach komm schon Harry so schlimm kann es doch gar nicht gewesen sein. Die anderen Jahre hast du es doch auch ohne größeren Schaden überstanden."

Der Schwarzhaarige hatte sich schon seinem Umhang entledigt und begann langsam sein Hemd zu öffnen. An einigen Stellen des Hemdes konnte man Blut erkennen. Als er fertig war ließ er es sich von den Schultern gleiten.

Ein geschocktes keuchen ging durch die Halle als sie Harrys geschundenen Oberkörper sahen. Er war über und über mit Wunden bedeckt. Einige waren nochfrisch und Blut lief aus ihnen heraus, aber andere eiterten bereits. Auch hatte er viele blaue Flecke die meisten davon waren bereits schwarz angelaufen.

Auch die Lehrer sahen geschockt zu dem Jungen. Sie hatten immer gedacht Dumbledore würde sich um den Jungen kümmern und dafür sorgen, dass es ihm gut ging. Außerdem hatten sie geglaubt er würde bei den Muggeln auf Händen getragen werden.

Mit Tränen in den Augen blickte Harry zu Dumbledore hinauf.

"Das nennen sie nicht schlimm? Wissen sie eigentlich wie sehr mich meine Verwandten hassen? Ach was frage ich denn noch? Natürlich wissen sie das. Sie wissen genau so gut wie ich, dass sie alles zu tiefst hassen und verabscheuen, was mit Zauberei zu tun hat. Warum haben sie mir denn nicht geholfen? Warum haben sie mich überhaupt zu diesen Ungeheuern geschickt, obwohl sie wussten, dass sie nicht mit mir verwandt waren? Warum haben sie mich meinen Eltern weg genommen?"

Alle Anwesenden sahen geschockt zu Harry hinauf, sie konnten nicht fassen, was der Junge eben von sich gegeben hatte.

"Aber mein Junge, was sagst du denn da? Natürlich bist du mit den Dursleys verwandt, deine Tante ist doch die Schwester deiner Mutter! Wer hat dir denn solch einen Unsinn erzählt? Hat dich etwa Voldemort", ein Zucken ging durch den Raum, "angegriffen? War er das? Er hat dich sicherlich einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen."

Verdammt! Woher wusste dieser Junge das nur! Das wird noch viele Probleme mit sich bringen!

"Gehirnwäsche? Sind sie denn wirklich so Blind? Haben sie eben meine Verwandlung nicht gesehen? Verschließen sie so sehr die Augen vor der Realität? Ich bin kein Mensch, so wie es die Potters waren! Die Potters können gar nicht meine Eltern gewesen sein."

"Albus, er hat recht! Die Potters waren Menschen." Mischte sich nun Snape mit ein. "Bitte beginnen sie mit dem Essen. Das hier geht sie nichts mehr an!", wandte sich den Meiser der Tränke nun an den Rest der Schüler.

Sie folgten der Aufforderung, aber in Gedanken hingen sie noch immer an dem eben Geschehenen. Das war einfach unfassbar. Einige fragten sich auch, wer denn nun recht hatte. Auf der einen Seite vermuteten sie, dass der Goldjunge wieder mal Wahnvorstellungen hatte, aber auf der anderen Seite sahen sie alle dessen Verletzungen und hatten auch seine Verwandlung miterlebt, er sah einem Potter wirklich nicht einmal mehr ansatzweise ähnlich, nur noch die Augen, aber es gab viele Menschen die solch Grüne besaßen.

"Poppy, würden sie bitte mitkommen? Wir müssen uns um Mr. ... Nun ja um einen meiner Schüler kümmern."

"Natürlich Severus, ich komme!"

Harry saß die derweil nur regungslos daneben und folgt seinem Professor und der Krankenschwester als sie ihn dazu aufforderten.

Blicke verfolgten ihn als er die Halle verließ, auch die Dracos, Blaise' ,Aidens und Nevilles, die alle zusammen am Slytherinhaustisch saßen.

"Der Kleine tut mir so unendlich leid!", meinte Neville leise.

"Kommt, lasst uns den Drein hinterher gehen, ich will wissen was nun genau mit ihm passiert ist."

"Nein, Malfoy, lass das lieber sein. Harry mochte es noch nie, wenn man ihm hinterher spionierte! Den Fehler haben Ron und Hermine auch schon oft gemacht. Wenn du dich also mit ihm befreunden willst, dann häng dich nicht in die Sache rein. Warte darauf bis Harry zu dir kommt und es dir selbst erzählt."

Irgendwie verwirrte ihn Malfoys Aussage. Er sprach so voller Sorge um Harry und auch dass er ihn mit -dem Kleinen- benannte war irgendwie komisch. Er hatte ehrlich gesagt eher erwartet, dass die Slytherins über den Schwarzhaarigen lachen würden und ihn bespotten würden, doch nichts der Gleichen. Einige schienen sogar besorgt, vor allem Draco Lucius Malfoy und damit wäre er wohl wieder am Anfang seiner Überlegung. Malfoy verhielt sich komisch. Dieser Junge war das reinste Mysterium.

"Ja du hast wohl recht." Aber trotzdem, es zeriss ihm fast das Herz als er den Blick des Schwarzhaarigen sah. Er sah so verzweifelt und verletzt aus.

Der Kleine schien noch sehr an seinem Mentor zu hängen und konnte es wohl nicht verkraften, nicht fassen, dass dieser ihn jetzt wie etwas ekliges von sich stieß.

Draco wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen als Dumbledore wieder das Wort erhob.

"Meine Lieben Schüler, ich bin mir sicher, dass wir diesen nun ja wie soll ich sagen Zwischenfall von Mr. Potter bald geklärt haben, auch bin ich davon überzeugt, dass das alles ein Komplott Du-weist-schon-wems war. Bitte schenkt den kein größeres Erachten. Nun zu einem viel angenehmeren Teil. Da das Ministerium erst gestern beschlossen hatte Hogwarts und Nagaoka zusammen zu legen hatten wir noch nicht genügend Zeit die Nötigen Vorbereitungen zu treffen. Daher haben sie noch eine Woche länger Ferien. Ich denke, dass sie alle noch diese eine Woche bei ihren Familien unterkommen werden und wenn nicht dann sicherlich bei Freunden. Ich habe ihre Eltern bereits deswegen informiert, sie werden Morgen wieder von hier abreisen. Die Neueingewählten sowie die Schüler Nagaokas kommen diese Nacht in gesonderten Räumen unter, ihre Hauslehrer werden ihnen diese Zeigen... bei denn Slytherins wird das Professor Flittwick übernehmen."

In der Halle entstand ein großer Tumult und die Angelegenheit um den Jungen der lebt war erst einmal vergessen.

Währenddessen waren Mme. Pomfrey, Snape und Harry bereits in der Krankenstation angekommen.

"Harry, legen sie sich bitte auf das Bett dort und ziehen sie noch ihre Hose aus. Professor Snape wird sie untersuchen und ich werde alles in einem Protokoll festhalten. Ich werde dir auch noch ein paar Fragen stellen und wenn wir damit fertig sind werden wir ihnen noch Blut abnehmen."

"Warum sagen sie mir das alles?"

"Wir wollen, dass sie wissen, was wir mit ihnen machen, damit sie wenigstens etwas vertrauen in uns bekommen.", antwortete der Meister der Tränke.

"Ach und bevor sie noch fragen. Ich wurde zu einem Arzt ausgebildet, sogar besser als unsere werte Krankenschwester, aber der Schulleiter wollte nicht, dass ich das Amt des Heilers annehme und so wurde ich hier als Tränkeprofessor angestellt."

Harry, der unterdessen nur noch in Unterhose dastand legte sich langsam auf das ihm zugewiesene Bett. Er versuchte eine Lage zu finden in der er so wenig Schmerzen wie möglich hatte. Er hörte dem Professor allerdings nur mit halben Ohr zu, der Junge der lebt hing viel zu sehr seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.

Was hatte er da nur eben in der großen Halle getan? War er völlig übergeschnappt? Er hatte seinen Professor angeschrieen und vor der ganzen Schule gezeigt, was seine Verwandten mit ihm angestellt hatten. Er war ja so dumm, wie konnte er sich nur so entblößen? Dann hatte er auch noch wie ein kleines Schulmädchen geweint. Die Dursleys hatten vollkommen recht, er war eine echte Missgeburt!

Severus Snape begann seine Untersuchung mit einem Diagnosezauber. Dieses zierliche Wesen vor ihm hatte einige gebrochene Rippen, einen gebrochenen Arm, viele Prellungen, blaue Flecke und Schnittwunden sowie Platzwunden. Um zu erkennen, dass der Junge unterernährt war, brauchte man noch nicht einmal einen Zauber, einen Arzt oder etwas anders, nein, das war nur zu offensichtlich, das könnte jeder sehen. Der Junge war ja so schon sehr zierlich, aber das hier waren einfach nur noch Haut und Knochen.

Wer konnte einem Kind nur so etwas Grausames antun? Er konnte es einfach nicht verstehen. Solch Misshandlungen wünschte er noch nicht einmal seinem ärgsten Feind und schon gar nicht einem Kind. Er dachte immer Dumbledore würde sich um seinen Goldjunge kümmern, berichtete er doch bei jedem Ordenstreffen, dass es dem Jungen gut ginge und die Muggel ihn auf Händen trügen. Er nahm sich vor den Jungen besser kennen und verstehen zu lernen und da Harry jetzt in sein Haus ging hatte er auch gute Chancen dazu.

Er führte noch einige Zauber durch, danach war er mit der Untersuchung fertig. Mme. Pomfrey notierte alles haargenau. Sie konnte immer wieder nur mit dem Kopf schütteln. Wie konnte Dumbledore diesen zierlichen Jungen nur zu diesen Ungeheuern von Menschen schicken? Wie konnte man nur so grausam sein? Und bei einem war sie sich sicher, Dumbledore wusste genau, was die Muggel mit Harry angestellt hatten.

Snape gab seinem Schüler verschiedene Heiltränke und zu guter Letzt noch einen Schlaftrank. Er teilte Harry noch mit, dass sie die Blutentnahme und die Befragung erst morgen durchführen würden und er sich erst einmal ein wenig ausruhen sollte, danach schlief der Schwarzhaarige auch sofort ein.

Der Meister der Tränke war sich sicher, dass die Heilung der Wunden nur sehr langsam voran gehen würde. Mindestens eine Woche und das auch nur mir ständiger Behandlung von Tränken und viel Ruhe. Und diese so dringend benötigte Ruhe würde es wohl nicht geben.

Sie zogen die Vorhänge um das Krankenbett zu und gingen auch zu Bett. Mme. Pomfrey schloss der Vorsicht wegen den Krankenflügel ab. Sie wollte keine ungebetenen Gäste mitten in der Nacht hinaus werfen. Der Junge musste schlafen. Seine Magie war völlig am Ende. Nach so einem Ausbruch, wie vor kurzem in der Halle und den ganzen Verletzungen war das auch nur zu verständlich.

tbc

Ich hoffe das neue Kapitel hat euch gefallen. Schreibt mir bitte, wie es euch gefallen hat, kritik sehr erwünscht! Ach so...aus der Kritik ziehe ich natürlich auch dinge, die zur Veränderung der Story beführen. So ist nähmlich auch das hier entstanden

Ich danke euch allen gaaaaaaaaaanz doll für eure super Unterstützung und die vielen lieben Reviews!  
euch alle durchknuddel


	4. Chapter 4

Hey ihr!

Hier ist seit langem und von einigen auch schon erwartetes Kapitel! Tut mir echt leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat! Ich hoffe ihr könnt mir noch einmal verzeihen!

Gomen!

An meine geliebten reviewer: D A N K E F Ü R E U R E T O L L E N R E V I E W S ! ICH LIEBE EUCH FÜR JEDES EINZELNE!

Warnung: Slash

Himweis: Ich halte mich nicht an die Bücher. Ich biege mir alles so zurecht, wie ich es brauche.

Disclaimmer: Die Charas gehören nicht mir sondern J. K. Rowling, zumindest die meisten, denn einige hab' ich mir auch selbst dazu gedacht.

Beta: Evelin-19

viel Spaß beim lesen

.die phoenixe / eisphoenix

Kapitel 03

Stille. Absolute Stille. Absolut? Nein absolut war es nicht. Ein leises Atmen war zu vernehmen.  
Von Dunkelheit überzogen, allein der Schein des Mondes, die Reflektion der Sonne, der Schatten ihrer selbst, erhellte den Raum.  
Was für ein Raum war das? Er war groß. Viele Fenster, die den Schein des Mondes hindurch ließen.  
Weise Betten. Überall standen sie in diesem sterile Raum.  
Von Sekunde zu Sekunde sah man mehr. Die Augen, die Spiegel der Seele, gewöhnten sich langsam an diese Dunkelheit.

Eine Person schlich sich langsam an eines der Betten in diesem Raum, an genau das Bett, welchen als einziges belegt ward.

Ein Bildhübscher Junge lag darin. Oder war es doch ein Mädchen? Dieses lange seidige Haar, selbst die tiefste Nacht in den Schatten stellend. Diese zarte junge Haut, an einigen Stellen mit Verbänden bedeckt. Ob sie sich auch so anfühlte, wie sie aussah? Damals tat sie es auf alle Fälle, aber wie war das nun, nach dieser Wandlung? War sie noch immer so samtig weich? Diese vollen Lippen, fast zu schade, sie jemals zu entweihen. Doch wurden sie das nicht schon längst? Oder waren sie nun wieder unberührt, denn vor ihm lag doch ein vollkommen anderer Körper.

Ob er dieses Wesen wohl noch ein einziges mal berühren dürfte? Auch nur ein Hauch einer Berührung?

So in seine Betrachtungen, Bewunderungen, Überlegungen vertieft nahm Draco die soeben hinein tretende Person hinter ihm nicht wahr.

Welch Fehler, wie er später noch feststellen musste.

Er wurde durch einen Zauber geschockt und doch nahm er keine Laute wahr, auch seine Sicht begann langsam zu schwinden.  
Folglich war es dem Blonden auch nicht möglich seinen Bezwinger zu erblicken, nur noch Schemen erreichten ihn.

Schemen, die sich an das Bett dieses wunderschönen Engels begaben.

Es wurden machtvolle Stimmen hörbar. Angsteinflößend und nichts Gutes heraufbeschwörend. Es klang wie Gesang, Gesang des Untergangs, Töne der Verzweiflung. Und plötzlich war wieder alles ruhig.

Kein Laut war zu hören, noch nicht einmal mehr die Schritte der Verschwindenden, als ob sie schweben würden.

Doch dann! Geschrei wurde laut, herzzerreißende Laute. Flehen um Hilfe. Schmerzensschreie, Angstschreie.

Harry schrie sich seine Seele aus dem Leib.

Was passierte hier nur mit ihm? Was tat man ihm an?

Diese Schmerzen, diese Stiche, dieses Brennen. Es war, als ob mal ihm die Haut entfernen würde. Es schien ihm jeder Knochen einzeln gebrochen zu werden. Seine Seele schien in Gefangenschaft genommen worden zu sein.

Warum viel er denn nicht in Ohnmacht, wie schon so oft? Die rettende Dunkelheit.

Warum half ihm keiner? War er wirklich nur noch so wenig wert?

Was hatte er nur falsch gemacht?

Doch dann die Erlösung! Er spürte wie die Dunkelheit ihn immer mehr in eine erlösende Umarmung zog, wie die Schmerzen immer mehr nachließen, bis schließlich alles um ihn herum ins Nichts fiel.

Der Schrei hallte durch das ganze Schloss, doch weckte er nur die Magischen Wesen, die größtenteils das erste mal eine Nacht hier in Hogwarts verbrachten. Er sprach von unermüdlichen Qualen.

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen erhoben sich alle aus ihren Betten und rannten ihren Instinkten folgend zum Krankenflügel.

Immer mehr und mehr erreichten die Krankenstation, bildeten eine große Traube vor dem Eingang. Sie getrauten sich nicht die Tür zu öffnen, hatten zu große Angst vor dem, was sie vielleicht erwarten würde.

Die Professoren trafen als letztes ein. Sie bahnten sich einen Weg durch die Schülermenge, bis sie am Eingang zum Krankenzimmer ankamen. Kurz tauschten sie Blicke miteinander aus, verständigten sich stumm.

Sich auf alles gefasst machend legte einer der Professoren seine Hand auf die Klinke und drückte sie leicht nach unten. Vorsichtig wurde die Tür geöffnet.

Alle strömten in den Raum hinein. Auf der einen Seite voller Neugier, was denn passiert sein könnte, andererseits voller Furcht vor genau diesem.

Anfangs konnten sie nichts sehen und verspürten schon den Drang wieder zu gehen, doch plötzlich schrie ein Mädchen aus Ravenclaw, es war Lima Warrington, Dracos Namen.

Alle drehten sich zu ihr und blickten nur kurz darauf auf den am Boden Liegenden.

Einer der Neuen Professoren befreite ihn von diesem Schockzauber.

"Draco! Was ist passiert? Wie geht es dir?" Fragte selbiger sofort.

"Mir geht es gut, Professor Niereth. Ich weis auch nicht genau, was passiert ist. Mich hat jemand von hinten mit einem Zauber geschockt, aber ich konnte niemanden einen dazugehörigen Zauberspruch sagen hören. Danach sah ich alles nur noch in Schemen. Ich glaube es waren drei Personen, es könnten aber auch vier gewesen sein. Sie stellten sich alle um das Krankenbett von Harry und begannen einen sehr mächtigen Zauber auf ihn zu sprechen. Er war es auch, der so geschrieen hatte. Es war grauenvoll. Was ist eigentlich mit ihm?"

Die anwesenden hörten der Erzählung des blonden Jungen gespannt zu. Und bei der Erwähnung Harrys begannen sofort einige der Ranghöheren Schüler nach dem genannten zu suchen.

Was sie sahen verschlug ihnen den Atem. Welch grausames Bild sich ihnen dort zeigte. Sie mussten sich wirklich anstrengen um nicht aufzuschreien. So etwas hatten sie noch nie gesehen.

Sofort gingen einige zurück und schicken alle, die nicht zu ihrer Gruppe gehörten, zurück in ihre Schlafsäle und benachrichtigten die Lehrer.

Die Schüler folgten zwar verwirrt, aber verständnisvoll der Anweisung und die Lehrer gingen zusammen mit Draco und den so genannten Betreuungsschülern zu Harry.

Die Gruppe der Betreuungsschüler bestand aus Lima Warrington für Ravenclaw, Alisha Bright für Huffelpuff, Aiden Niereth und Frash Snape für Slythertin und Marry Hipert für Gryffindor.

Das Bild was sich ihnen zeigte war wirklich grausam. Sie konnten vor wenigen Stunden alle noch beobachten, wie sich der junge Potter in ein Magisches Wesen verwandelte, doch hier lag kein Magisches Wesen mehr, das war einfach nur Harry Potter, so wie ihn alle kannten. Auch hatten sich die meisten Wunden bereits wieder geschlossen gehabt, als Professor Snape die Krankenstation wieder verlassen hatte, doch nun hatte der Junge noch mehr Verletzungen als zuvor. Die sonst so weiße Decke, die den jungen Körper bedecken sollte, war blutverschmiert.

"Wie konnte das nur geschehen, Severus?" Es war fast weniger als ein Hauchen.

"Es tut mir Leid, Tom, aber ich habe keine Ahnung, wie das passieren konnte." Snapes Stimme sprach mehr als nur Betroffenheit aus.

"Professor, wie kann es sein, dass Harry sich wieder zurück verwandelt hat? Soweit ich es weiß, ist es doch unmöglich, ein erwachtes Wesen wieder in seine ursprüngliche Form zurück zu verwandeln."

"Doch, es gibt einen Zauber, mit dem das möglich wäre, Marry. Man braucht dazu vier sehr starke Zauberer. Es wirkt sich so ähnlich wie bei dem Blutreinigungstrank aus, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass man das, was man vernichten will, nur verschließen kann, aber nicht wirklich ganz aus dem Körper verbannen kann. Allerdings ist in diesem Zauberspruch noch eine Zeitumkehrende Wirkung enthalten, sie versetzt den Körper in den Zustand von vor genau vierundzwanzig Stunden und je nach Belangen kommen noch mehr Verletzungen hinzu." antwortete ihr Christian Niereth. Er stand unter schock, er konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Wer war so grausam und tat einem Kind so etwas an. Diese Schmerzen, die man unter diesem Zauber zu erleiden hatte waren grausam, nicht einmal ein Cruciatus war so schlimm. Er kannte diese Schmerzen auch nur zu genau, denn auch er selbst stand einmal unter diesem Fluch. Damals wäre er fast gestorben, nur durch die liebevolle Fürsorge und Hingabe seines geliebten Tom, seines Engels, wie er ihn immer wieder bezeichnete, konnte er das ganz überstehen.

"Marry! Alisha!"

"Ja Professor Snape?" erklang es im Chor.

"Bringt bitte Draco und Aiden zurück in ihre Schlafsäle, das war eindeutig zu viel für die Beiden."

Draco und Aiden hatte der Zustand von Harry wirklich sehr mitgenommen. Beiden flossen Tränen der Verzweiflung die Wangen hinab. Sie wussten beide, was durch diesen Zauber ausgelöst wurde und dass es kaum noch Möglichkeiten gab Harry zu retten, denn die meisten die diese Qualen überlebt hatten und sich dann wieder zurückverwandeln wollten, starben bei der Rückwandlung an den Schmerzen, die sie erleiden mussten.

Draco saß zusammengekauert auf einem der Stühle und schluchzte herzzerreißend.

Aiden lag in Tien Malfoys Armen und vergoss stumme Tränen. Er wurde immer wieder von dem älteren der beiden Malfoys hin und her gewiegt, ihm wurden beruhigende Worte ins Ohr geflüstert und doch half nichts.

Es tat allen weh den jungen Potter, der eigentlich kein Potter war, so zu sehen. Umso mehr schmerzte es ihnen zu sehen, wie der junge Malfoy und der Sohn der Professoren Niereth darunter litten.

Sachte befreite Alisha Aiden aus der Umarmung Tiens und brachte ihn zusammen mit Marry, die unterdessen Draco geholt hatte, zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.

Blicke verfolgten die vier Verschwindenden.

Trauer

Angst

Schrecken

In diesem Moment ging allen ein Gedanke durch den Kopf.

Warum immer Harry?

Als die beiden Mädchen mit den Jungen verschwunden waren, begann Professor Snape sofort Anweisungen zu verteilen.

"Lima, du nimmst Harry Blut ab, wir müssen auf Nummersicher gehen, dass Christian und Tom auch wirklich die Eltern des Kleinen sind"

"In Ordnung, Professor"

"Frash, du hilfst mir ein Paar Heiltränke zu brauen."

"Mit welchem soll ich anfangen, Vater?"

"Beginn am besten mit einem universalen Heiltrank. Christian, Tom, wenn Lima mit dem Blut fertig ist, beginnt mit der Untersuchung. Der Rest von euch teilt den anderen Professoren mit, was geschehen ist."

"Machen wir, Severus." Erklang es wieder mal im Chor. Sie mochten es zwar nicht, herumkommandiert zu werden, aber in so einer Situation sahen sie darüber hinweg und begannen mit ihren Aufgaben. Im Grunde waren sie sogar froh gesagt zu bekommen was machen sollten, denn gewusste hätten sie nichts und das hätte Harry auch nicht geholfen.

Kaum waren die Befehle erteilt und die Befohlenen verschwunden, machte sich auch Severus an die Arbeit. Geschwind eilte er zu seinem Sohn und half ihm, die Tränke zuzubereiten.

Frash wusste genau, dass ein Wesen wie Harry es war, keine normalen Tränke vertrug, weshalb er auch nicht mit den normalen Tränken zur Vorsorge hätte behandelt werden können. Leider waren diese speziellen Gemische schon bei der letzten Behandlung vor ein paar Stunden aufgebraucht worden.

Als er mit dem hinzufügen der Zutaten für den ersten Trank fertig war, legte er ihn unter einen Zeitzauber, damit er schnelle zog. In diesem Zustand, in dem der schwarzhaarige Junge sich im Moment befand, könnte jede Minute zu spät sein, also mussten die Herstellung der Tränke mal etwas von dem üblichen Weg abweichen.

Kaum war der Zauber ausgesprochen, machte Frash sich schon daran den nächsten Trank zu brauen. Sein Vater war auch schon fleißig daran, Heilmittel für ihren Patienten zuzubereiten.

Währenddessen machte sich Lima daran, dem Jungen vor sich das Blut abzunehmen. Sie fragte sich mal wieder, warum solche Aufgaben denn immer wieder zu ihrer Aufgabe gemacht wurden, dabei wussten doch alle, dass sie mehr als nur ein wenig sentimental war. Aber sie durfte jetzt nicht schwach sein, es ging hier schließlich um Harry und es musste nun mal so schnell wie möglich herausgefunden werden, wer denn nun die Eltern des Schwarzhaarigen waren.

Etwas blass im Gesicht nahm sie dem vor sich liegendem das Blut ab und reichte es an Tom und Christian weiter, die unterdessen alles zur Analyse des Blutes vorbereitet hatten.

Sie blickte noch einmal zu Harry. Dieser zierliche kleine Junge. Viel zu dünn war er, so abgemagert. Sein Gesicht, es war eingefallen, seine Wangenknochen stachen regelrecht hervor. Es verlieh diesem Bild einen so unglaublich erschreckenden Charakter. Er sah so zerbrechlich aus, als ob er jeden Moment in Staub zerfallen würde, als ob er schon gar nicht mehr am Leben wäre.  
Das Atmen war kaum wahrnehmbar, nicht einmal für sie, obwohl sie eine Elfe war und ihre Ohren selbst die leisesten Geräusche wahrnahmen. Die Decke hob und senkte sich fast unmerklich, als ob der darunter liegende Körper wirklich keinen Atemzug mehr tat.

Welch grausames Bild.

Auch Lima machte sich jetzt auf den Weg in die Kerker, sie wollte unbedingt wissen, wie es Draco und Aiden ging. Ob sie sich schon etwas beruhigt hatten?

Währenddessen in den Kerkern.  
Marry und Lima hatten ziemlich Probleme ihre Freunde zu beruhigen. Zwar hatte Draco aufgehört zu weinen, allerdings saß er nun vollkommen regungslos da und schien weggetreten zu sein. Ebenso wie Aiden, der saß Draco gegenüber in einem der bequemen Sessel des Gemeinschaftsraumes.

Als sie den Aufenthaltsraum der Slytherins vor einigen Minuten erreichten, waren noch viele der neuen Schüler wach, zu geschockt waren sie über das geschehene, konnten sich kaum beruhigen und wären diese Nacht wohl kaum in der Lage noch einmal einzuschlafen.

Als sich der Eingang öffnete sahen sie gespannt, wer denn eintreten würde. Gäbe es neue Nachrichten von Harry? Würde sie endlich jemand über dessen Zustand aufklären?  
Umso geschockter waren die Neulinge Hogwarts' als sie die zwei Betreuungsschülerinnen aus Gryffindor und Huffelpuff sahen, die sanft zwei ihrer Mitschüler hineinführten. Betroffen sahen sie, dass Draco weinte und auch Aiden mehr als nur neben der Spur war.

Es war klar, dass das ein schlechtes Zeichen war und so warteten sie alle bis die beiden wieder ansprechbar waren und sich etwas beruhigt hatten.

Aber auch sie mussten es erst einmal verarbeiten, dass wohl alles schlimmer war als angenommen, denn ein Malfoy fing nicht einfach an zu heulen, wie ein kleines Schulmädchen und auch ein Niereth gab sich nicht einfach so die Blöße, seine Gefühle öffentlich zu zeigen. Zwar war er unter ihnen immer sehr locker und lachte viel mit ihnen, aber so etwas würde er sich trotzdem nicht leisten.

Es dauerte noch lange bis Draco und Aiden sich halbwegs wieder beruhigt hatten.

Beide waren Alisha und Marry dankbar dafür, dass sie sich so rührend um sie gekümmert hatten und bekamen dafür auch ein kleines Lächeln geschenkt.

Die beiden wussten dies zu schätzen.

Müde blickte sich Draco im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Viele der anwesenden waren seine Freunde und blickten ihn besorgt, aber auch fragend an. Er wusste, dass sie wissen wollten, wie dem schwarzhaarigen Ex-Gryffindor ging. Er hätte es ihnen gern erzählt, aber im Moment konnte er einfach noch nicht darüber sprechen, nicht darüber. Der Blondhaarige wollte gar nicht daran denken, was geschehen könnte, wenn sie sich nicht beeilten, aber auch die Eile war gefährlich, denn der Körper dieses gebrochenen Jungens war einfach zu geschwächt für eine solche Aktion, die sie starten mussten, denn es gab nur eines, was diesem süßen Wesen jetzt noch helfen konnte.

"Draco? Aiden? Wie geht es dem Kleinen? Was ist geschehen?" fragte Damian Walther aus der 5. Klasse.  
Viele nickten zum Zeichen, dass sie es auch wissen wollten.

Seufzend ließ der junge Malfoy sein Gesicht in seine Hände sinken. Eine Geste der Verzweiflung.

Auch Aiden schien nicht reden zu wollen, war gerade dabei wieder in seinen Gedanken zu versinken.

Was hatte sein Bruder nur getan, dass ausgerechnet er immer wieder solche schrecklichen Dinge erleben musste? Warum konnte er nicht einmal glücklich sein? Früher ging er immer davon aus, dass es seinem Kleinen bei diesen Muggeln gut gehen würde, doch diese Annahme stellte sich ja als falsch heraus. Warum hatten sie ihn denn nicht früher zu sich geholt? Sie wussten doch all die Jahre wo der Schwarzhaarige sich befand. Es gab keinen Grund dazu. Also warum? Sie hätten ihm so viel Leid ersparen können. Er hätte seinen Kleinen schon viel eher wieder in seine Arme nehmen können und Streiche mit ihm spielen können, denn das wollte er schon immer einmal tun. Das war einer seiner sehnsüchtigsten Wünsche. Er fühlte sich immer so leer ohne sein Gegenstück. Und jetzt sollte das alles wohlmöglich nie in Erfüllung gehen? Und das nur, weil sie nicht achtsam genug waren? Weil sie nicht gut genug auf ihn aufgepasst hatten? Weil sie überhaupt nicht auf ihn aufgepasst hatten? Weil sie ihn gewissermaßen im Stich ließen? Weil Draco nicht schnell genug reagiert hatte? Draco. Ja, durch Draco sind schon einige Dinge schief gegangen und tief in seinem Inneren hasste er ihn auch ein wenig dafür. Obwohl er wohl nicht anders gehandelt hätte wie der Blonde. Und doch war es seine Schuld, dass sie Harry nicht schon vor sechs Jahren bei sich hatten. Hätte sich Draco damals nicht so idiotisch benommen, dann wäre das heute nie passiert. Und doch konnte er es ihn nicht übel nehmen. Damals verstand er es noch nicht aber heute sah er es umso klarer. Der jüngste der Malfoys schien sich bei Madame Malkins auf den ersten Blick in seinen Bruder verliebt zu haben und wollte ihn beeindrucken, ihn für sich gewinnen, mit seiner Art sich zu geben, konnte er doch nicht wissen, das genau dies, dass genau dieses Verhalten seinem Stück der Begierde nicht imponierte sondern eher abschreckte. Na ja man konnte nie wissen, wie das Schicksal mit einem spielte. Man musste sich eben überraschen lassen.

Niemand bekam mit, dass jemand den Raum betrat, kurz bevor die Frage von Damian gestellt wurde und umso überraschter waren alle als Lima das Wort erhob.

"Lasst die beiden erst einmal in Ruhe. Es wäre so oder so viel besser, wenn sie sich schlafen legen würden. Alisha, Marry! Bring die beiden in ihren Schlafsaal und bleibt noch ein wenig bei ihnen! Ich werde den anderen erzählen, was passiert ist. Ach ja, wenn die Beiden dann schlafen, geht bitte auch ins Bett, ihr habt es dringend nötig." befahl Lima. Auch sie machte sich Sorgen um ihre beiden Freunde, genau so wie sie sich um Marry und Alisha sorgte. Die beiden hatte das Gesehene mehr mitgenommen als sie es zugeben wollten, das spürte sie.

Marry und Alisha taten wie angewiesen und brachten die beiden weg.

Aiden schreckte fürchterlich zusammen als Marry ihn an der Schulter berührte um ihn zu aufstehen zu bewegen. Zu sehr war er in seinen Gedanken gefangen.

Der Schwarzhaarige hielt sich die Hand aufs Harz und musste sich erst einmal kurz beruhigen.

"Erschreck mich bitte nie wieder so sehr, wenn du nicht willst, dass ich an einem Herzinfarkt sterbe, Marry. Meine Güte hast du mich erschreckt! Fuck!" fuhr Aiden die Blondhaarige an.

"Entschuldigung, das wollte ich nicht." Sie lächelte den Schwarzhaarigen entschuldigend an.

Draco stand von allein auf, als er das gesagt von Lima wahrnahm und ging in die Richtung der Schlafsäle.

Alisha ging ihm mit einem besorgten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht hinterher. Ihre braunen Locken wippten im Takt ihrer Schritte.

Auch Aiden und Marry folgten den beiden.

Nachdem die Vier aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins verschwunden waren, setzte sich Lima in einen der freigewordenen Sessel und fuhr sich erst einmal mit den Händen über ihr Gesicht. Sie war fertig und fühlte sich leicht überfordert, aber sie musste das jetzt tun.

Sie blickte wieder auf und so ziemlich alle im Raum Anwesenden sahen sie erwartungsvoll an.

Sie seufzte noch einmal und begann alles zu erzählen.

"Ich kann euch jetzt nicht länger auf die Folter spannen, aber macht euch bitte auf einiges gefasst, denn es war einfach grausam... Ich habt den Kleinen ja alle gesehen, wie er sich umgewandelt hatte. Bildhübsch war er. Die perfekte Kombination der drei Wesen in einer Person, aber das wisst ihr ja bereits. Na ja als wir ihn gefunden hatten und euch kurz darauf weg geschickt hatten, da war alles ganz anders, er war wieder ein Mensch." Ein geschocktes keuchen ging durch den Raum und viele fragten sich, wie das denn möglich wäre. "Ja, ich war auch geschockt, als ich das gesehen habe und ich fragte mich natürlich auch, wie dass denn sein könne und Professor Christian Niereth hatte erklärt wie so etwas ginge. Es musste ein sehr komplizierter Zauber gewesen sein, der den Zustand des Körpers, der betroffen sein soll, ein paar Stunden zurück versetzte, um genau zu sein 24 Stunden. Außerdem hat er noch eine ähnliche Wirkung, wie ein Blutreinigungstrank, der das gewünschte einschließt. Egal was..." Lima machte eine Pause in ihrer Erläuterung. Diese nutze auch sofort Damian um eine weiter Frage zu stellen.

"Bedeutet das nicht, dass sein Körper wieder von diesen Verletzungen übersäht ist?"

"Ja und Nein... Die Verletzungen waren doch noch gar nicht geheilt, du weist doch ganz genau, dass das selbst bei uns Zauberern sehr lange dauert. Und außer den Verletzungen, die Harry so schon hatte, hat ihm der Zauber noch weitere Verletzungen zugefügt. Ihr könnt euch ja so was von glücklich schätzen ihn nicht gesehen zu haben! Ich musste diesem geschundenen Körper auch noch Blut abnehmen. Merlin! Ich wäre am liebsten schreiend und heulend aus dem Raum gerannt. Er sah so zerbrechlich, so dünn und eingefallen aus und es schien als ob er schon gar nicht mehr unter den Lebenden weilen würde!" Die Stimme der braunhaarigen Elfe zitterte, ebenso, wie sie am ganzen Leib zitterte. Sie sah alles noch einmal vor ihren Augen.

Dieses Bild, sie konnte es nicht ertragen.

Sie spürte, wie sie vorsichtig in den Arm genommen wurde. Das war genau das, was sie jetzt brauchte. Ohne zu wissen, wer denn eigentlich die Person war, klammerte sie sich wie eine Ertrinkende an ihn. Ja, sie hatte gespürt, dass es ein Junge war, der ihr jetzt sanft durch die Haare strich. Lima realisierte gar nich,t dass sie sogar begonnen hatte zu weinen, ihr Beschützer dafür umso mehr.

Sanft redete er auf sie ein und sie erkannte nun Damian an seiner Stimme und doch konnte sie sich nicht beruhigen.

Vorsichtig nahm er sie auf seine Arme und machte sich auf den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen.  
Es war besser, wenn sie sich jetzt schlafen legte. Doch leise flüsterte sie, dass sie nicht in ihren Schlafsaal in Raveclaw wollte, sondern lieber in das Bett ihres Freundes Frash.

Mit einem sanften lächeln befolgte er ihren Wunsch.

Auf dem Weg dort hin begegneten die Beiden Marry und Alisha. Allerdings schlief Lima bereits.

Als die Beiden den Gemeinschaftsraum durchquerten, begegneten ihnen viele bleiche Gesichter. Das, was Lima erzählte, ging ihnen unter die Haut.

"Geht lieber in eure Betten und versucht zu schlafen!" sagte Alisha und viele folgten dieser Aufforderung nur mechanisch.

Auch die Meerjungfrau und die Veela gingen nun in ihren Schlafsaal. Alisha nach Huffelpuff und Marry nach Gryffindor.

Unterdessen hatten Christian und Tom bereits die Blutprobe Harrys untersucht. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, war dieses zerbrechliche Wesen wirklich ihr lange verschollener Sohn.

Tränen des Glücks benetzten die Wangen Christians, der immer wieder nur eines flüsterte, während er seinen Kopf auf Toms Schulter bettete und sich in dessen Umarmung fallen ließ.

"Endlich!"

Tom hatte seine Augen geschlossen und versuchte seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er konnte es nicht fassen, jetzt hatten sie es schwarz auf weiß auf dem Pergament stehen!

Harry war ihr Sohn!

Auch die anderen Professoren, die unterdessen anwesend waren, freuten sich für ihre Kollegen und vor allem für Harry. Auch Poppy war jetzt mit anwesend.

Besonders Minerva McGonagal traf dieser Schlag tief.

Endlich hatte er eine Familie. Eine Familie, die er sich schon so lange gewünscht hatte.

Und doch vermochten sie nicht zu lächeln. Zu sehr nagten Trauer und Wut an ihnen.

Konnte man diesem Kind denn nicht einmal sein Glück gönnen? Wer tat solch schreckliche Dinge? Wer? Es konnte doch nur jemand sein, der die Umwandlung Harrys heute miterlebt hatte.

Poppy schien tief in Gedanken zu sein. Sie fragte sich immer wieder, wie es denn nur sein konnte, dass sie nicht spätestens bei dem Schrei ihres Patienten aufgewacht war. Sie empfand das für merkwürdig und sie müsste dem auch unbedingt auf den Grund gehen. Sie hatte da auch schon eine Vermutung.

Nicht lange und auch die Tränke waren fertig. Schnell wurden sie dem Jungen nach und nach eingeflößt.

Eigentlich mussten sie noch ein wenig warten bis die Tränke ihre Wirkung vollkommen entfalten konnten, doch sie hatten keine Zeit mehr.

Den Lehrer wurden bereits kurz nach ihrem Eintreffen unterrichtet, was sie zu tun hatten und nun taten sie genau das.

Sie bildeten einen Kreis um Harry, nur Tom und Christian standen Links und Rechts von ihrem Sohn.

Sie schnitten sich in die Handflächen.

Langsam ließen die beiden ihr Blut in einem Kelch laufen, während die restlichen Professoren immer wieder einen Spruch wiederholten. Wie ein Mantra.  
Es bildete sich ein leuchtender Kreis um alle Anwesenden, dies war das Zeichen, dass sie beginnen konnten.  
Tom öffnete sanft den Mund Harrys und Christian flößte ihm vorsichtig das Blut ein. Tom animierte den Bewusstlosen zum schlucken indem er ihm leicht den Kehlkopf massierte.  
Der Gesang die Professoren hallte an den Wänden wieder und ließ eine unheimliche Stimmung aufkommen. Ein jeder Geist hätte sich zu Tode erschreckt, wenn er denn nicht schon tot wäre.  
Nun begannen auch die beiden Väter des Jungen in den Gesang der Anderen einzustimmen und als das Leuchten erlosch, hörten sie alle auf, diesen Spruch auf zu sagen.

Jetzt hieß es warten. Endlos lange warten. Sie mussten Darauf warten, dass Harrys Körper das Ritual von selbst beendete. Dazu musste die Umwandlung noch einmal vollzogen werden und seine Energie musste sich wieder freisetzen.

Die Meisten Professoren machten sich wieder auf den Weg in ihre Schlafgemache, es war ja auch schon sehr spät. 3 Uhr in der Früh. Außerdem war das eben Durchführte mehr als anstrengend gewesen.

Es blieben nur noch Snape, die beiden Niereths und die beiden Blacks.  
Sie suchten sich alle eine Möglichkeit zum sitzen und starrten gespannt darauf, was geschehen würde.  
Doch nach einer halben Stunde in der nichts geschah, schliefen alle nach und nach ein.

Christian an Tom gelehnt auf dessen Schoß, direkt neben dem Bett ihres Sohnes auf einem Hocker.

Sirius an Severus gekuschelt auf einem der Betten in Harrys Nähe.

Regulus allein auf einem der Betten, die ebenfalls ihn der Nähe ihres Schützlings standen.

So bekamen sie auch alle nicht mit, wie sich der Schwarzhaarige wieder zurückverwandelte. Allerdings unter starken schmerzen, die ihn wieder aufwachen ließen. Doch kein Laut entwich seinen Lippen.

Er fragte sich immer wieder in Gedanken, warum denn ausgerechnet er. Was hatte er dieser Welt getan, dass er nicht einmal ohne Schmerzen leben konnte. Warum durfte er nicht glücklich sein? Warum wollte man ihm immer wieder Schmerzen zufügen? Warum fragte er sich das alles eigentlich? Er wusste doch schon längst die Antwort! Das musste alles so geschehen, weil er ein Nichts, ein Freak war. Er sollte sich lieber über diese Schmerzen freuen. Es waren die einzigen Zeichen dafür, dass er doch etwas wert war! Er durfte dazu dienen, Anderen durch seine Schmerzen Freude zu bereiten. Doch warum freute er sich dann nicht? Warum ließ ihn das nur noch mehr verzweifeln?

All diese Gedanken schwirrten in seinem Kopf herum.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, oder war es doch nur eine halbe Stunde, schienen die Schmerzen wieder abzuflauen. "Endlich!" rief er in Gedanken aus. Obwohl, da waren immer noch Schmerzen, allerdings solche, die er schon gewohnt war und sie schienen immer geringer zu werden.

Sie mussten seine Wunden geheilt haben!

Jetzt viel ihm auch wieder ein wo er war und er öffnete seine Augen! Wie erwartet- der Krankenflügel. Alles weiß und steril. Der typische Krankenhausgeruch lag in der Luft. Wie er es doch hasste. Warum war er eigentlich hier? Was war geschehen?

Langsam kamen die Erinnerungen an den heutigen Tag wieder. Oder war es bereits der Gestrige? Ach, ist ja auch egal, sein Zeitgefühl ließ ihn in letzter Zeit ja des Öfteren im Stich und Vorwürfe wegen dem, was er zu seinem Schulleiter gesagt hatte, machte er sich auch! Er war wirklich so dumm, was hatte ihn verdammt noch mal geritten sein Geheimnis preis zu geben und das auch noch vor der gesamten Schülerschaft? Er war so dumm! So dumm, so dumm so dumm! Am liebsten würde er sich jetzt selbst den Kopf abreißen. Doch war er müde, so unendlich müde. Woher kam das? Hatte er nicht eben schon lange genug geschlafen? Merlin! Woher kam denn nur diese erschreckende Müdigkeit? Er wollte nicht schlafen! Nicht schon wieder, nicht wieder zu diesen grausamen Träumen, nicht wieder in diese Dunkelheit, die keine Erholung versprach sondern nur noch mehr an seinen Kräften zehrte.

Erschöpft lag Harry in seinem Bett. Kaum noch Lebensenergie durchflutete seinen Körper und endlich auf Erlösung hoffend schloss er die Augen und verfiel der Dunkelheit.

Am nächsten Morgen, nein es war ja der selbe Morgen, eben nur wenige Stunden später, wachten die Professoren um Harry wieder auf und sahen mit Freude, dass dieser wieder die zierliche, weiblich wirkende Gestalt innehatte. Auch Poppy hatte ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Doch als sie ihn genauer untersuchten, blieb ihnen fast das Herz stehen. Der Junge vor ihnen stand auf der Schwelle zwischen Leben und Tod.

Christian war am verzweifeln. Ganze Fluten von kleinen silbrigen Tränen flossen sein schönes Gesicht hinab. Tom nahm ihn tröstend in die Arme und flüsterte kleine Belanglosigkeiten in dessen Ohr. Er war genauso verzweifelt wie sein geliebter Mann, aber er musste jetzt ruhig bleiben! Er musste jetzt stark sein! Stark für seinen Sohn! Stark für seine Familie!

Sein Blick schweifte besorgt durch den Raum und blieb schließlich an der knochigen Gestallt seines jüngsten Sohns hängen.

Durch die Unterernährung schaffte es der Körper nicht mehr sich zu regenerieren. Doch im Moment war der Junge einfach nicht in der Lage, Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen. Die einzige Chance, die sie hätten wäre jetzt, dass sein Blut als Energieanreicherung reichen würde, um dem Körper die nötige Kraft zur Vollendung des Rituals zu geben.

"Severus?" war Toms sonst so schroffe Stimme sanft zu hören.

"Lass es uns versuchen, Tom." Antwortete der Tränkemeister Hogwarts.

Verwirrt blickte der dunkle Lord auf den Meister der Tränke. Er hatte doch noch gar nicht ausgesprochen, woher wollte er dann wissen, was er vor hatte?  
"Gedankenlesen, Tom, Gedankenlesen!" War die einzige Antwort auf die unausgesprochene Frage. Sein Lord schien sich damit zufrieden zu geben. Irgendwie war er heute etwas neben der Spur, aber das war ja auch vollkommen verständlich. Er selbst war ja auch nicht ganz auf der Höhe, auch wenn sich eher erhängen würde, als das laut aus zu sprechen.

Natürlich war Toms Blut stark und der Kleine hatte auch Vampirgene in sich, aber es könnte immer noch sein, dass der Körper das Blut nicht annimmt. Na ja, sie mussten es zumindest versuchen.

Jetzt hieß es sich zu beeilen, um das Leben des Jungen retten zu können.

Im stummer Vereinbarung mit seinem Lord öffnete Severus den Mund seines Patienten und Tom, der sich unterdessen am Handgelenk verletzt hatte ließ sein Blut über die blassen Lippen in den zarten Mund seines Sohnes laufen. Ein kleiner Tropfen entfloh den Lippen und rann langsam das Kinn dieses zierlichen Wesens hinunter. Was für ein groteskes Bild. Dieses stechend rote Blut auf dieser blassen Haut, die fast weißer war als jede Wand. Es stand in einem so unglaublich starken Kontrast, dass es einem fast Angst einjagte.

Jetzt hieß es Hoffen und Bangen!  
Hoffen, dass ihr lange vermisster Sohn wieder seine Augen öffnete.  
Bangen um das Leben dieser engelsgleichen Gestallt.

Sirius blickte durch eines der Fenster hier in der Krankenstation. Die Sonne war gerade dabei aufzugehen und tauchte den morgendlichen Himmel in einen träumerischen Rot-Ton. Kleine Wolken schwebten an ihm und wurden ebenfalls von dieser beruhigenden Farbe verschlungen. Es war so ein friedliches Bild, so beruhigend und vielversprechend, so voller Hoffnung. Es schien, als würde der Himmel ihnen beistehen wollen, als ob er auch um das Leben dieses zarten und zerbrechlichen Wesens bangen würde.

Sein Blick schweifte wieder in das Zimmer hinein und blieb an Harry hängen. Ein bizarres Bild, was sich ihm dort bot.

Sein kleiner geliebter Patensohn.  
Wie lange hatte er sich danach gesehnt, ihn endlich wieder zu sehen. Endlich wieder sein Lachen zu hören, wieder Stundenlang mit ihm über Gott und die Welt reden zu können. Doch was er erblickte war noch nicht einmal ein Schatten von dem, was in seinen Erinnerungen lebte. Hier lag ein gebrochener und misshandelter Junge vor ihm, dem noch vieles bevorstehen würde und dessen Leben an einem seidenen Faden hing. Und wenn er dieses Ritual überleben würde, so müsste er doch wieder gleich dem Tod in die Augen blicken.

So dünn und abgemagert wie er war, müsste er schon seit Tagen nichts mehr zu essen bekommen haben.

Plötzlich überkam den jüngeren der beiden Blackbrüder ein Gefühl von Stolz und Erfurcht. Ja, er war stolz auf seinen Patensohn. Wie er Dumbledore angeschrieen hatte. Er war stolz auf ihn, weil er den Mut dazu hatte, seinem Mentor alles so offen zu sagen wie er es fühlte, und das auch noch vor der gesamten Schule. Oder waren es doch der Leichtsinn und die Verzweiflung, die ihn dazu trieben? Er wusste es nicht. Der Schwarzhaarige wollte sich drüber jetzt auch nicht den Kopf zerbrechen. Das tat schon eine ganz andere Tatsache. Woher wusste Harry, dass er kein Potter war? Na gut, das konnte er sich nach der Verwandlung sicher denken. Fazit: Frage falsch formuliert. Eine bessere Frage wäre dann wohl eher, woher er denn wusste, dass Dumbledore ihn als kleines Kind von seinen Eltern entführt hatte?

Das war wohl eine Frage, die im Moment allen durch die Sinne geisterte und keine Ruhe versprach.

Wie war das möglich?

Es gäbe nur eine Lösung: Harry war ein Seher. Doch wieder kam die Frage, wie das möglich sein konnte.

Es kam nur aller tausend Jahre vor, dass ein Seher geboren wurde, der auch wirklich Dinge sah, die stimmten. Doch die meisten dieser beglückten, oder doch eher verfluchten Menschen, gingen daran zu Grunde oder sie nahmen ihre Gabe nie richtig wahrm, sodass dieses Können verloren ging.

War auch Harry mit diesem Fluch belegt? Der Fluch, die Zukunft bereits zu kennen und nicht tun zu können, um etwas daran zu ändern. Ewig diesen Qualen ausgesetzt zu sein. Die Qualen der Schuld die an einem nagte, die Schuld daran, den Tod vieler Menschen nicht verhindert haben zu können, die Schuld daran, Menschen an Fehlentscheidungen gehindert zu haben.  
Wenn das wirklich so war, dann hofften sie alle, dass ihr kleiner Schützling nie etwas von seiner Gabe wirklich wahrnehmen würde.  
Aber hatte er das nicht schon längst? Hatte er das nicht in dem Moment, in dem er Dumbledore beschuldigte, ihn von seinen Eltern entführt zu haben?

WARUM? Warum gerade Harry? Warum geschah dies alles hier?

Ein Geräusch ließ sie alle zusammenzucken.

Das gab es doch nicht! Waren sie tatsächlich alle in Gedanken versunken gewesen! Schon ein recht komischer Zustand.

Für die Eintretenden war das Bild was sich ihnen bot einfach nur Herrlich!

Alle sechs Lehrer im Raum waren zur gleichen Zeit zusammengezuckt. Das hätte man aufnehmen müssen! Ein echtes Bild für die Götter!

Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen traten die sieben Schüler und Tien in den Raum, doch das Lächeln erstarrte sofort als sie Harry sahen, wie er regungslos in seinem Bett lag. Was hatten sie auch erwartet? Dass er wieder quietsch fidel und freudig durch das Zimmer hüpft? Nein, sicher nicht, und trotzdem waren sie enttäuscht.

Die neuen Lehrer Hogwarts' betrachteten ihre Schüler und Kinder. Alle sahen sie sehr geschafft, müde und verzweifelt aus. Das alles schien zu viel für ihre jungen Seelen zu sein.

Aiden ging sofort zu seinen Eltern und umarmte sie. Das sah man selten!

"Und? Was ist bei der Untersuchung herausgekommen?" fragte er leise, kaum hörbar.

"Du hast deinen Zwillingsbruder endlich wieder gefunden, mein Schatz" antwortete ihm Christian flüsternd und zog ihn noch fester in die Umarmung. "Er ist endlich wieder da! Oh Gott, ich bin ja so glücklich!" Christian liefen wieder Tränen die Wange hinunter, doch er machte keine Anstallten sie wegzuwischen.

Auch Aiden standen die Tränen in den Augen. Jetzt hatte er es endlich amtlich und konnte sich zu hundert Prozent sicher sein, dass Harry sein kleiner Lucien war.

"SCHEIßE, VERDAMMTE!" schrie Draco auf einmal plötzlich durch den ganzen Raum und zog damit verwunderte Blicke auf sich. Schock! Mit diesem Ausraster seitens Draco hatten sie wirklich nicht gerechnet.

Poppy schickte dem Schüler einen strafenden Blick! Dies hier war immerhin ihre Krankenstation und ihr Patient brauchte dringend Ruhe. Und diese wurde durch Geschreie nun mal nicht gewährleistet.

Draco beachtete die Krankenschwester gar nicht, er weinte und schien völlig in sein Gefluche vertieft zu sein.

"Warum muss denn ausgerechnet immer Harry derjenige sein, der immer alles so hart zu spüren bekommt? Verdammt noch mal WRAUM? Er soll endlich aufwachen und wieder so lachen wie er es früher immer getan hat! Ich will wieder in sein glückliches Gesicht sehen! Kann man denn nicht einfach die Zeit zurückdrehen? Ich will nicht, dass er nie wieder lächelt!" Merlin! Er war ja so verzweifelt! Und immer wieder hatte er nur eine Frage. Warum? Und niemand konnte ihm eine Antwort darauf geben. Das war alles so sinnlos. So wie es aussah, würde Harry den Vorfall von dieser Nacht nicht überleben und alles war zu spät!  
Verdammt! Verdammt! Verdammt! Warum musste er damals auch so ein Idiot sein und diesen bildhübschen Jungen so vergraulen? Dann wäre das alles hier nie passiert. Merlin! Er war ja so wütend auf sich selbst und seine Beschränktheit!

Tränen benetzten sein ganzes Gesicht und er schien es gar nicht zu realisieren, es interessierte ihn auch nicht ob es die Anderen sahen oder nicht! Langsam sank er auf den Boden und ließ seinen Gefühlen freien Lauf. Lautes Schluchzen verließ den Mund des Jüngsten Malfoy, Tränen rannen unaufhörlich. Welch trauriger Anblick!

Tien ging auf seinen kleinen Bruder zu und hob ihn auf seine Arme. Sofort schlagen sich zwei Arme um dessen Hals und drückten einen bebenden Körper an den Seinigen. Leise gemurmelte Worte vermischten sich mit dem Schluchzen des Anderen. Sanfte Hände, die verzweifelt versuchten den anderen zu beruhigen. Seichte Bewegungen.

Schutz.

Vertrauen.

Geborgenheit.

Die beiden Sprösslinge der Malfoys bildeten eine Einheit, immer bereit dem anderen zu helfen, zu schützen, immer für ihn da zu sein.  
Und im Moment war es an Tien, Draco zu beruhigen und für ihn da zu sein. Der größere der beiden hatte seinen kleinen Bruder auf einen der Stühle abgesetzt und sich davor gehockt. Er strich dem Schüler die Tränen von den Wangen, vergebens. Es kamen immer mehr und mehr Tränen aus den Augen seines kleineren Gegenüber.

Als Aiden die beiden so betrachte, befiel ihn der Schwermut. Er würde auch so gern vertraut mit seinem Bruder umgehen, doch das blieb ihm bis jetzt verwehrt und er fragte sich, ob es überhaupt jemals soweit kommen würde. Warum musste das alles so verdammt kompliziert sein?

Die drei Mädchen Alisha, Marry und Lima betrachteten die Szene traurig, konnten sie doch nur erahnen, wie sich Draco jetzt fühlen musste, und doch waren sie alle drei überrascht, dass der Blonde so heftig reagiert hatte. So weit sie wussten waren die beiden, also Harry und Draco, nie miteinander befreundet gewesen und es gab auch keine tiefere Bindung als die ewigen Streitereien zwischen den Beiden. Oder hatte ihnen der Blonde etwas verschwiegen?

Apropos verschwiegen... War Blaise verstummt, dass es die ganze Zeit so still war? Lima sah sich aufmerksam im Raum um. Die hohen Wände, die großen Fenster, die die aufgehende Sonne zeigten. Viele weiße, kahle Betten standen in diesem Raum, alles sah sehr steril aus, aber ein Blaise Zabini war nirgends zu sehen. Komisch. Und als sie so darüber nachdachte, da viel ihr auf, dass sie Blaise schon seit gestern Abend nicht mehr gesehen hatte, seit dem Zeitpunkt, als alle außer den Betreuungsschülern in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume geschickt wurden. Lima sagte ihren beiden Freundinnen noch schnell, dass sie mal nach Blaise schauen wollte, und verwand dann auch auf dem schnellsten Wege in Richtung der Kerker.

Als Frash sah, wie Lima ging, eilte er sofort zu Alisha und Marry.

"Was ist denn los? Warum ist Lima denn abgehauen? Wir wollten doch alle hier zusammen warten, bis es Zeit wird aufzubrechen." Besorgnis klang in seiner Stimme mit.

"Mach dir mal keine all zu großen Sorgen um deine geliebte, kleine Lima. Echt, du bist ja richtig schrecklich, wie eine Glucke, die ihren Kindern hinterher läuft. Lima ist bereits siebzehn und kein kleines Kind mehr. Mit ihren Elfenkräften möchte ich ihr nicht im Dunkeln begegnen, das sag ich dir. Also lass sie. Deine Kleine macht sich nur Sorgen um Blaise, weil sie ihn schon seit gestern Abend nicht mehr gesehen hat." Frash sah die schelmisch grinsende Marry einfach nur fassungslos an. Wie konnte sie es nur wagen?

Wie auf Kommando lachten die beiden Mädchen gleichzeitig los, nachdem sie sich kurz vielsagende Blicke zugeworfen hatten.. "Haha...Frash... Genial...hahaha du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen...ha einfach genial, so wie du geschaut hast." brachte Alisha gerade noch heraus, so sehr wurde sie von Lachanfällen geschüttelt. Das lies Frash nur noch eingeschnappter schauen und die beiden Mädchen mussten sich schon ihre Bäuche halten und sich gegenseitig aneinander abstützen um nicht umzufallen. Kurzzeitig war die trübsinnige Stimmung vergessen, denn sogar Aiden und Draco konnten sich ein Grinsen nicht vergreifen. Die Erwachsenen nahmen das beruhigt zur Kenntnis.

Es ist schön, sie mal alle wieder so lachen zu sehen dachte sich Regulus. Das tut den Kleinen mal wieder so richtig gut, nach all dem, was am letzten Tag passiert ist. Klar zehrt die Situation an unser aller nerven, meine nicht ausgeschlossen, aber sie sind doch noch alle so jung. Ich bewundere die sieben so sehr dafür, dass sie so gut durchhalten und sogar lachen können, aber wie sieht es mit ihnen aus, wenn sie Nachts allein in ihren Betten liegen und so viel Zeit haben um darüber nachzudenken? Als Regulus wieder aus seinen Gedanken erwachte, legte sich auch ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Frashs Gesicht war einfach nur zum Schießen! Und nach einer kleinen Weile stimmte auch Frash in das Lachen der Mädchen mit ein. Er musste sich wohl wirklich lächerlich verhalten haben!

Doch diese Stimmung hielt nicht lange an. Ein leises Stöhnen lies sie alle innehalten.

Lima war unterdessen schon im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins angekommen. Bloß gut, dass sie Betreuungsschülerin war und somit alle Passwörter für die Eingänge der vier verschieden Häuser kannte. Sie fragte sich ernsthaft, wer denn auf diese absolut dämliche Idee gekommen ist, die Schüler in vier Häuser zu unterteilen. Da war es doch klar, dass Feindschaften unter den Häusern entstehen würden. Das war so gut wie vorprogrammiert und es gingen bestimmt sehr viele Freundschaften dadurch verloren. Aber zurück zum eigentlichen Thema. Überhaupt, wie kam sie eigentlich auf das Thema? Okay, das ist eigentlich auch egal. Jetzt hieß es erst einmal Blaise finden, denn sie machte sich wirklich riesige Sorgen um ihn.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum war er schon mal nicht, es war nämlich niemand anwesend. Gut, wer steht auch bitteschön um sechs Uhr Morgens auf, wenn man keine Schule hat, da man ja am Abend wieder nach Hause oder zu Freunden fährt und fünf Tage mehr Ferien zu genießen?

Also musste sie sich wohl auf die Suche nach Blaise' Zimmer machen! Und das auch noch in diesem Verwirrenden Kerkersystem! Na sie würde ihn schon finden! Und siehe da, nach knapp zwei Minuten hatte sie auch schon das Zimmer des Gesuchten gefunden. Leise klopfte sie an und wartete darauf eingelassen zu werden.

"Ich bin nicht da, also verschwinde wieder, wer immer du auch bist!" erklang es gedämpft und auch leicht kratzig, wurden die Worte schließlich von der Tür verschluckt.

Lima musste leicht lächeln, Blaise war wirklich ein Spinner! Aber der kratzige unterton in seiner Stimme macht ihr Sorgen, irgendetwas stimmte mit ihrem besten Freund nicht und dem würde sie auf den Grund gehen, ob Blaise nun wollte oder nicht.

Also machte sie ohne noch ein weiteres mal zu klopfen die Tür auf und blieb kurz darauf leicht geschockt in ihr stehen.

So etwas hatte sie noch nie, aber wirklich noch nie gesehen! Das sie so etwas noch miterleben durfte? Diesen Tag musste sie sich rot in ihren Kalender anstreichen!

Ein heulender Blaise! Das gab es wirklich nicht! Sie kannte ihren Blaise nun schon seit sie sich daran zurück erinnern konnte und sie hatte ihn verdamm noch mal noch nie in ihrem ganzen leben heulen sehen! Dieser Schock saß wirklich verdammt tief!

Langsam trat sie aus der Tür und schloss sie leise wieder. Vorsichtig ging sie auf den Braunhaarigen zu.

Er lag auf seinem Bett, zusammengerollt, und sah sie mit seinen verheulten Augen an.

"Ich hatte doch gesagt, dass du draußen bleiben sollst! Was soll das? Warum bist du hier? Raus! Verschwinde!" Während des Sprechens hatte er sich aufgerichtet und seine Stimme wurde immer energischer.  
Warum sagte man denn, dass man alleine sein wollte? Genau! Um allein zu sein! So etwas sollte doch respektiert werden, oder? Aber nein, seine ach so tolle beste Freundin musste ja unbedingt in sein Zimmer kommen! Aber er wollte jetzt verdammt noch mal niemanden sehen! Konnte oder wollte Lima das nicht verstehen?

Lima ließ sich von den harten Worten ihres Freundes nicht beeindrucken. Sie kannte ihn schließlich, außerdem wollte sie ihm jetzt beistehen. Was auch immer mit Blaise los war, es musste wirklich schrecklich für ihn sein, nicht umsonst heulte er wie ein kleines Schulmädchen! Es liefen ihm ja immer noch Tränen die Wangen hinunter, sie wollten kein Ende finden.

Als sie am Bett des Braunhaarigen ankam, der sie die ganze Zeit nicht aus den Augen ließ und sie skeptisch ansah, nahm sie ihn einfach ohne ein Wort zu sagen in ihre Arme und wog ihn sanft hin und her.

"Was ist Passiert, mein kleiner Sonnenschein? Hm? Was hat dich zum weinen gebracht" sprach sie ihn mütterlich an.

Doch Blaise gab ihr keine Antwort. Er drückte das Braunhaarige Mädchen nur noch fester an sich, ließ seinen Tränen weiterhin freien Lauf, auch begann er leicht zu schluchzen.

Es tat gut in ihren Armen zu liegen und er fühlte sich geborgen. So, als wäre sie wirklich seine Mutter, dabei war seine Lima doch eher wie eine Schwester für ihn. Aber Mutter oder Schwester hin oder her, es fühlte sich einfach toll an so in ihren Armen zu liegen. Das seichte Streicheln durch sein Haar und über seinen Rücken war so angenehm und beruhigend.

Durch das seichte hin und her Wiegen Limas, aber ebenso durch die Belanglosigkeiten, die sie ihn ins Ohr flüsterte und die Streicheleinheiten, beruhigte sich Blaise langsam wieder und er löste sich auch bald darauf aus ihren Armen.

Lima lächelte ihren Gegenüber sanft an und fragte ein weiteres Mal, was denn mit ihm los sei.

Nach langem Drucksen und ewigem Hin und Her begann Blaise dann auch endlich zu erzählen was los war. Zumindest teilweise bis gar nicht.

"Also, na ja...muss das wirklich sein, Lima? Ich will nicht, kannst du das denn nicht verstehen?"

"Ja, schon, aber ich will es trotzdem wissen, sonst kann ich dir doch nicht helfen, weist du? Ich kann es nicht ertragen dich so leiden zu sehen..."  
Es schweres Seufzen war zu hören. "Tut mir echt leid Lima, aber ich habe versprochen nichts zu sagen, dass einzige, was ich dir sagen kann ist Folgendes: Es hat was mit Harry zu tun und damit, was gestern passiert ist. Du musst nämlich wissen, dass ich nicht gegangen bin, so wie ihr es wolltet... Ich musste einfach wissen, was mit Harry los war...ich habe mich unter einem Illusionszauber versteckt... mehr kann ich dir aber wirklich nicht sagen! Es tut mir leid, aber ich bin wirklich schon an das äußerste Limit gegangen... Es tut mir wirklich leid!"

"Okay, wenn es wirklich ein so großes Geheimnis ist, dann musst du es mir nicht erzählen. Aber ich hoffe, dass sich dein Problem bald klärt, denn ich möchte doch wieder meinen fröhlichen, großen und blaseigen Bruder wieder haben!" Sie lächelte ihren -großen Bruder- leicht an und betrachtete ihn sich noch einmal. Jetzt, wo er nicht mehr weite, schien er sehr müde zu sein, er hatte neben den rotgeschwollenen Augen auch noch ziemliche Augenringe. Wahrscheinlich hatte er die ganze Nacht kein Auge zugetan und die ganze Zeit nur geweint.

"Wie lange hast du heute Nacht geschlafen?" fragte sie ihn sanft.

"Garn nicht?" kam die vorsichtige antwort darauf. Blaise ging vorsichtshalber in Deckung, da er schon damit rechnete, dass die Elfe jetzt gleich an die Decke gehen würde, so wie er sie kannte. Warum mussten Elfen auch immer einen so extrem stark ausgeprägten Mutterinstinkt haben, wobei sie wohl auch sehr gerne mal vergaßen, dass ihre Freunde nicht ihre Kinder waren!

"Hab ich es mir doch gedacht..." seufzte sie und nahm Blaise dann einfach wieder in ihre Arme.

Dieser war schlicht und einfach total überrumpelt von diesem Verhalten. Hatte man der was in ihr Essen gegeben, dass die sich auf einmal so komisch verhielt?

"Wer bist du und was hast du mit meiner besten Freundin gemacht?" fraget er skeptisch, worauf er nur ein kleines Lachen zu hören bekam.

"Ich mach mir einfach nur Sorgen um dich." Ah! Das klang doch wieder ganz nach seiner Kleinen.

"Na dann bin ich aber beruhigt, du scheinst doch noch die Alte zu sein..." gab er leicht erheitert seufzend von sich.

"Was denn? Ist es wirklich so schlimm, dass ich dir keine Predigt gehalten habe? Ich kann das gerne noch nachholen.." grinste die Elfe den Vampir schelmisch an.

"Nein, nein! Schon gut!", jetzt konnte er sich ein Lachen wirklich nicht mehr verkneifen. Eine Elfe jagte einem Vampir auf spielerisch Art und Weise Angst ein. Für Außenstehende musste das ein wirklich sehr komisches Bild abgeben, aber Lima war nun mal keine gewöhnliche Elfe.

Es Tat gut, Blaise jetzt wieder lachen zu sehen. Das stand ihm wirklich wesentlich besser, was sie ihm auch sagte und sich dafür eine kleine Kopfnuss einheimste. Daraufhin begannen die beiden sich zu raufen, als seien sie zwei kleine Kinder.

Lima war gerade dabei, Blaise mit dem Kissen zu verprügeln, als dieser sich auf sie stürzte und die Beiden gemeinsam mit einem kleine Aufschrei gefolgt aus dem Bett vielen. Der Vampir purzelte dabei von Lima hinunter und blieb neben ihr liegen. Der Blick der Elfe, ebenso der Blick von Blaise' waren an die Decke gerichtet.

Keuchend rangen die beiden nach Luft. Sie blickten sich an und fingen synchron an zu grinsen und zu prusten.

"Das tat echt gut!" Meinte Lima, Blaise nickte ihr beipflichtend zu.

"Na gut,...dann lass uns aber wieder hoch zu den Anderen gehen!" Sie zog ihn mit hoch auf die Beine und wartete erst gar nicht auf eine Antwort seitens Blaise. Der war im ersten Moment einfach viel zu geschockt, um auch nur irgendeine Reaktion außer Schock zu zeigen. Wie hatte dieses verrückte Mädchen es nur geschafft, so schnell das Thema zu wechseln? Wer konnte denn bitte schön so stark verknotete Gedankengänge haben, um von so einer Rauferei schnell auf einen Abstecher in die Krankenstation zu kommen? Echt, Mädchen musste man nicht verstehen.  
Apropos Krankenstation, da wollte er nicht hin. Oh nein, auf keinen Fall! Nicht in dem Aufzug in dem er sich jetzt befand. Unordentliche Klamotten, ungestylte haare, Augenringe, rotunterlaufene Augen... Nein, so konnte er auf keinen Fall unter die Augen der Schülerschaft und seiner Freunde treten, das ging auf keinen Fall. Was musste man in dieser Situation also tun? Genau! Sich wehren! Gedacht getan, aber Lima hatte keine Probleme gegen ihn anzukommen. Er wehrte sich auch nur halbherzig, denn eigentlich wollte er ja zu Harry in die Krankenstation um ihn endlich wieder zu sehen. Auf halbem Weg gab er es dann auch auf sich zu wehren und lief still neben seiner besten Freundin her. Innerlich tobte allerdings ein Sturm in ihm. Was würde ihn jetzt wohl erwarten, wenn er dann gleich die Tür zum Krankenflügel durchschritt? Wie ging es Harry, hatte sich sein Zustand wieder verbessert? Er hoffte schon und außerdem würde er sehr gern das gesamte Ausmaß von Harrys Verletzungen wissen. Er hatte Lima zwar gesagt, dass er noch geblieben ist, aber kurz nachdem er einen Blick auf den Schwarzhaarigen geworfen hatte, rannte er fluchtartig aus dem Raum und verkroch sich danach heulend in seinem Zimmer, bis dann schließlich Lima kam.

Harry schlug stöhnend seine Augen auf, nur um sie gleich danach wieder zu schließen. Die Sonne schien ihm direkt ins Gesicht und stach in seinen Augen. Kleine bunte Punkte tanzten vor seinem inneren Auge und schienen ihn damit ärgern zu wollen. Es schien wie gehässiges Gelache. Sie verhöhnten ihn, schaffte er es noch nicht einmal, gegen die blendenden Strahlen der morgendlichen Sonne anzukommen.

Geschockt sahen alle im Raum Anwesenden auf den sich bewegenden Körper. Es war geschafft. Sie hatten es wirklich geschafft! Harry hatte es überlebt, das musste ein Wunder sein. Sie hatten wirklich nicht mehr damit gerechnet, dass er es überstehen würde. Ein glückliches Lächeln stahl sich auf die Gesichter der Anwesenden. Christian begann sogar wieder in Tränen auszubrechen, er war einfach nur überwältigt. Sein Sohn LEBTE!

Draco hätte vor Freude Luftsprünge machen können, aber da er sich ja noch in Tiens Armen befand, ging das recht schlecht.

Wieder war ein gequältes Stöhnen von Harry zu vernehmen. Das schien auch alle aus diesem Schockähnlichen zustand wiederzuerwecken. Sofort eilte Severus Snape zu Harry und begann, nachdem er Poppy einmal auffordernd ansah, dass sie ihm doch bitte helfen würde, den Jungen zu untersuchen.

Der eben Erwachte ließ alles mit sich machen und schien auch gar nicht erst zu bemerken, dass man überhaupt etwas mit ihm machte. Er schien völlig weg getreten und in seiner eigenen Welt versunken zu sein.

Hatte man ihm doch nicht seine, so lang ersehnte, Ruhe gegönnt. Warum haben sie ihn denn nicht gehen lassen? Wurde er wirklich von der ganzen Welt so sehr gehasst? Wollten sie ihn wirklich noch weiter quälen, sich an seinem Leiden ergötzen? Machte es wirklich so großen Spaß Menschen zu beobachten, die sich unter Schmerzen wanden und sich ihre geschundene Seele aus dem Leib schrieen? Wann wurde er auch zu so einem Wesen, dass nur noch dafür da war, um andere Menschen mit seinem Leid zu beglücken? Ach ja... Das war ja schon immer so, schließlich wurde er ja als Freak geboren, als ein Nichts, der sich geehrt fühlen darf, die geheiligte Luft seiner Mitmenschen atmen zu dürfen, schließlich sollte das Spielzeug nicht sterben, denn dann hätte man ja nichts mehr um seinen Spaß zu haben. Aber warum waren dann die anderen Zauberer nicht auch solche Wesen, die nur zu Vergnügen der Muggel dienten? War er etwa ein so extrem widerwärtiger und überaus verabscheuungswürdiger Freak, dass er sogar die anderen Freaks dadurch in den Schatten stellte? War er also etwas besonderes? Etwas Einmaliges? Ja, das war er. Und Plötzlich war er stolz auf sich! Ja, er war etwas Besonderes...

So weit schien Harry es wirklich überstanden zu haben, allerdings musste er noch einige Tage das Bett hüten und wieder normale Essgewohnheiten annehmen. Was allerdings seinen seelischen Zustand anging, da hatten sie noch sehr lange zu arbeiten. Dieser zierliche Junge war gebrochen, seine Seele in viele tausende kleine Scherben zerbröselt. Das würde Harte Arbeit werden.

Durch ein leises Geräusch an der Tür drehten sich alle in die Richtung, sogar Harry wachte aus seinen Gedanken auf und Blickte zur Tür. Was er dort sah ließ sein Herz gleich ein paar Takte schneller schlagen. Das war er! Da war Blaise.

"Blaise..." fast nur ein Hauch und kaum zu vernehmen, allerdings auch nur für das menschliche Ohr.

Blaise und auch alle andern im Raum hatten es gehört und sahen geschockt auf dieses bildhübsche Wesen, was doch tatsächlich so leichtsinnig war und versuchte aufzustehen.

Schon allein das Aufrichten im Bett bescherte dem Schwarzhaarigen Höllenschmerzen, aber das stört ihn gar nicht, das einzige, was im Moment noch für ihn zählte, war Blaise. Er musste unbedingt zu ihm.

Frash war schon kurz davor zu Harry zu renne um ihn aufzuhalten, der bemerkte das aber und lies sehr leise vernahmen, dass er gefälligst dort stehen bleiben sollte und ihm nicht zu nahe kommen sollte. Woher er diesen Mut nahm wusste der Elf-Elb-Vampirmischling auch nicht, aber wollte sich um keinen Preis aufhalten lassen.

Blaise selbst stand wie erstarrt da und konnte es nicht fassen. Wie Lebensmüde konnte man eigentlich sein? Und Überhaupt, warum wollt Harry so unbedingt zu ihm? Und... Ach du Heiliger... Warum fängt der jetzt auch noch an zu weinen? Jetzt fühlte er sich langsam aber sicher mit dieser Situation überfordert, um nicht zu sagen, dass er sich vollkommen hilflos fühlte und nicht wusste was er machen sollte.

Und der Rest der Anwesenden? Na ja, die waren einfach und schlechthin total geschockt.

Langsam kam Harry auf Blaise zu und immer mehr Tränen rannen seine zarten Wangen hinunter. Die Blutverschmierte Decke, die bis vor kurzem noch seinen Körper bedeckte, lag jetzt auf dem Boden und ließ die ganze Situation noch grotesker erscheinen.

Zittrig stand Harry nun vor Blaise und sah ihn einfach nur an. Bannte ihn mit seinen stechend grünen Augen. Kurz schien er mit dem, was er machen wollte zu stocken und warf einen flüchtigen Blick richtung Draco und dann ganz plötzlich ohne jegliche Vorwarnung schmiss sich der Schwarzhaarige mit einem Aufschluchzen in dessen Arme. Die langen schwarzen Haare verdeckten den zierlichen Körper fast komplett. Einzig und allein Harrys Beine waren noch zu sehen.

Endlich, endlich hatte er ihn wieder! Endlich konnte er sich wieder geborgen fühlen, geborgen in diesen starken Armen! Jetzt musste er keine Angst mehr haben! Jetzt würde bestimmt alles wieder gut werden, da war er sich sicher! Niemand konnte ihm jetzt noch wehtun, nein, nicht, wenn er in diesen Armen lag.

Dünne Arme schlangen sich um den starken Körper des Vampirs, der seinen Schützling nur noch gerade so auffangen konnte. Nachdem sich Blaise von dem Schock erholt hatte, nahm er Harry auf seine Arme und wog ihn sacht hin und her, als sei er ein kleines Kind. Immer lauter werdendes Schluchzen erfüllter den Raum, dass sich bald mit beruhigendem Gemurmel vermischte.

Er hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er dieses liebliche Wesen noch einmal in den armen hätte halten können. Nicht nach dem, was in der Mitte des letzten Schuljahres geschehen war. Damals begann er seinen größten Fehler. Einen Fehler, den er nie wieder hätte gut machen können und den ihn sein kleiner auch nie verziehen hätte. Was war also geschehen, dass Harry sich jetzt in seine Arme warf? Aber war das jetzt nicht irrelevant, denn schließlich ging im Moment sein sehnlichster Wunsch in Erfüllung. Allerdings machte er sich auch unglaubliche vorwürfe. Was war jetzt mit seinem besten Freund? Irgendwie konnte er das nicht mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren.

Harry wurde durch das viele Weinen immer schwächer und das letzte was er sagen konnte, bevor er wieder in eine schützende Ohnmacht fiel, war: " Sie haben mir so weh getan..."

Draco stand einfach nur fassungslos neben den Beiden und fragte sich, was denn hier jetzt gerade geschehen war. Warum schmiss sich Harry verdammt noch mal in Blaise' Arme und nicht in seine? Warum ausgerechnet Blase? Vor allem nach dem, was er Harry antat. Konnte der Schwarzhaarige wirklich so schnell verzeihen? Und was war jetzt eigentlich mit ihn selbst? Schließlich hätte er sich doch eigentlich in seine Arme werfen sollen? Was war hier geschehen? Und wer hatte seinem Kleinen wehgetan? Er verstand die Welt in diesem Moment einfach nicht mehr, das konnte doch alles nur ein schlechter Traum sein.


End file.
